Scared Straight: The Series
by glasswrks
Summary: These stories revolve around the relationship of Jordan Cavanaugh and Lisa Fromer. She's a character from the second season episode, "Scared Straight."
1. Easy

Title: "Easy."  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13, to be on the safe side.  
  
Copyright: Nov. 18th, 2002  
  
Revised: Nov. 23rd, 2002  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight."  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.  
  
Notes: I have heard about "Crossing Jordan" but have never seen it. I did however notice a lot of O.T. e-mails on a list that I'm on concerning this past Monday's episode. So I decided to watch it. All in all it was a good episode, I didn't like everything about it, but that's okay. However, by the time the show concluded, I had already had the story you are about to read begging to be put onto paper.  
  
Thanks: To Cait and Jennifer for going over the story and making sure I wasn't butchering Jordan's character too much and Jennifer's suggestions on how to make Jordan sound more. "Jordan-like". Also to my friend Deb, who listened to the story and suggested a line change.  
  
Feedback: Important as I've never written about "Crossing Jordan" before.  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
That's all I've heard echoing in my mind since I'd left Lisa...  
  
Doctor Fromer.  
  
"Doctor Fromer," I mutter under my breath, as if trying to distance myself from the woman by referring to her by her title rather than her name.  
  
Lisa made it too... personal.  
  
Yes, I acknowledged my attraction to her.  
  
We both did.  
  
But was it a physical reaction or an emotional one?  
  
Was I responding to how she knew me so well? Or was it something else.  
  
She is a psychologist.  
  
Which would explain the how she was able to see me. How she managed to get past my barriers so quickly.  
  
She called me an "outsider" when she thought I was ...gay.  
  
That's not even a question. She hit the nail on the head, me being an outsider.  
  
However...  
  
That doesn't explain why I felt so protective of her when we left the police station only to run into a group of reporters waiting for her shouting out questions and the flash from camera's blinding us.  
  
Why did I place my arm around her shoulders?  
  
It wasn't as if I had the right.  
  
I don't really know her.  
  
We'd only spoken a few times.  
  
But the need to shelter her from the reporters rose outta nowhere. It felt like the right thing to do at the time.  
  
Maybe it was simply because I had been there when she identified the body of her lover, Stephanie Goodman. I had seen her struggle to hold it together.  
  
I'm still not sure.  
  
I really couldn't blame the reactions at work the photographs caused when they showed up in the paper the next day. Had it been anyone else, the pictures would have led me to believe that the two women were involved.  
  
But one of these women was me.  
  
And.  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
My conflicting emotions did not stop me from going to her home to let her know that an arrest had been made in Stephanie's death.  
  
The way she broke down after the mask of strength finally crumbled.  
  
I couldn't help myself.  
  
I knew I had to leave Lisa...  
  
"Dr. Fromer" when I did.  
  
It would have been so easy to gently turn her around and embrace her, to hold onto her instead of the awkward arm around her shoulders. As if I were afraid of what might happen.  
  
To have let my hands move up and down her back, feeling the subtle contours...  
  
Perhaps even pulling back so that I could gaze into her eyes, searching for who knows what.  
  
How easy it would have been to lean forward and brush my lips against hers.  
  
To possibly feel the spark that would have lit a flame that in all probability would have consumed us both.  
  
We both felt the pull.  
  
Like I said: Easy.  
  
However, I'm not the type of person who takes the easy way out.  
  
Not usually.  
  
And those now infamous words came from my lips: "I'm not gay."  
  
We both knew I couldn't stick around.  
  
Just like we both knew I wanted to.  
  
Later, I found myself back at the office, phone in hand and dialing a number I've just learned.  
  
I'm nervous.  
  
I think of what I left behind.  
  
Garrett shows up and begins to talk to me and all I want him to do is leave. My attention is divided, I'm wondering about the call and as much as I appreciate the sentiment, the effort...  
  
I have to be alone.  
  
He finally leaves just as I'm put through.  
  
I hear her voice.  
  
Was this a mistake?  
  
I shouldn't be calling.  
  
Before I know it, we're talking.  
  
I've given a fake name: Jane.  
  
I know she'll recognize my voice, I just know it.  
  
She does.  
  
The last words I hear prior to hanging up are: "The lines are always open."  
  
". always open."  
  
"Huh. Better than 'I'm not gay'," I tell myself, making a mental note to catch the rest of Dr. Fromer's ...Lisa's program.  
  
The End. 


	2. The Call

Title: "Scared Straight: The Call."  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13, to be on the safe side.  
  
Copyright: Nov. 21st-Nov. 24th, 2002  
  
Revised: Nov. 28th, 2002.  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight."  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Frommer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Frommer.  
  
Notes: This is a sequel to my first "C.J." story, "Easy". You should read that first before this one.  
  
Thanks: To Gatekeeper for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice, as I'd like to know if I should continue with this series.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Doctor Cavanaugh... phone, line two."  
  
"Thanks, I'll get it," I say as I walk over to the nearest telephone, knowing I really don't have time to answer it. "Hello, this is Doctor Cavanaugh, how can I help you."  
  
"Hello..."  
  
I'm amazed how that simple phrase freezes me. All around me life moves forward while I'm caught in the moment.  
  
"Dr. Cavanaugh?"  
  
"Um, yeah, er... hello," I managed to stammer.  
  
"Have I called at a bad time?"  
  
I look around quickly, shaking my head, "No. not at all." Which could have been considered a tiny lie.  
  
I had an autopsy to perform...  
  
Reports to go over.  
  
A million other things that I wasn't about to tell her about.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt."  
  
But suddenly, I sure wanted her to.  
  
"You're not. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was calling to thank you..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For... Stephanie."  
  
There was another pause in the conversation.  
  
"Nothing to thank me for. It's my job," I cringe.  
  
It's my job. God, how lame does that sound.  
  
It had been two months since the Goodman case.  
  
We hadn't spoken since the call I made to the station that night.  
  
I had seen her though, in the newspapers, on television and in the courtroom, when I was called to give testimony.  
  
I still listened to her program, so I knew it was her.  
  
I knew her voice.  
  
Sometimes I'd hear it in my dreams.  
  
Which drove me crazy, 'cause I'd always wake up before anything happened.  
  
"I guess I'll let you go then," Lisa said.  
  
'Let me go?' I caught as I returned my attention to the phone call. "Doctor Frommer... Lisa," I added quickly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Why am I nervous?  
  
"Do you... would you like to getta drink - without the interruptions this time?" I ask, remembering the drink we almost had before Woody came and arrested her in connection with Stephanie's murder.  
  
I wanted to bust him in the jaw.  
  
I knew she hadn't killed Stephanie.  
  
I had a gut feeling about it.  
  
There was a pause as she thought it over.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Great." I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. "How about we meet at my Dad's place? Say around eight? Do you need the address?"  
  
"No, I don't need the address. I'll always remember where I was when I was arrested."  
  
The bitterness in her voice made me wince. Damn - that was the last thing I'd wanted to remind her of.  
  
"We can go someplace else..." I begin to offer.  
  
"It's fine. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Doctor Cavanaugh..." I hear in the background.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Of course. I shouldn't have kept you so long. I'll see you tonight. Good- bye."  
  
"Bye," I say before hanging up. Turning around I head back to the autopsy bay. "Whatta we got here?" I ask out loud as I pick-up the file with the body's information.  
  
Placing the file aside, I grab the sheet and pull it down. Reaching overhead, I turn the microphone on and begin dictating.  
  
"This is Doctor Jordan Cavanaugh..."  
  
***  
  
It's after eight when I finally get to my dad's place.  
  
He waves at me from behind the bar. I know as soon as he's done, he'll come over for a visit.  
  
I look around - my heart pounding in my chest- is she here?  
  
I see her - I smile.  
  
She's here.  
  
I walk over to the table where she's sitting.  
  
She raises her hand as she spots me.  
  
Funny. I do the same thing.  
  
I pull out the chair and sit down.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" I ask as I notice her wine glass. It doesn't look as if she's had a chance to drink any of it yet.  
  
"No. I got here ten minutes ago. I hope you don't mind if I ordered?"  
  
"No, not at all. I would have."  
  
I've got to figure out why her smile makes me SO-warm?  
  
My dad drops by bringing my drink. He looks at us, and before he leaves I get this look and I know I should expect to spill my guts. He offers his apologies to Lisa that he can't stay and chat. But it's a busy night from the looks of things.  
  
I turn my attention back to Doctor Frommer.  
  
We talk, for a long time.  
  
And I've got to admit...  
  
I like it.  
  
Talking to her.  
  
She reached out and grabbed my hand when I said something that made her laugh.  
  
Now, I know that her smile makes me feel warm.  
  
Her touch...  
  
That's a whole new ballgame.  
  
I get this tingling sensation that starts at my hand and works its way down to the pit of my stomach.  
  
I look down at our hands.  
  
Everything has focused down to that.  
  
The way her hand rests on mine, squeezing it gently.  
  
I'm not sure how long I looked at our hands before I heard her calling my name.  
  
"Doctor Cavanaugh..."  
  
That had to stop.  
  
"Jordan. I'd like it if you called me Jordan," I told her as I look in her eyes.  
  
There it is again- that smile.  
  
She nods.  
  
"Jordan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Go? We just got here," I tell her.  
  
She laughs.  
  
"We been here two hours already."  
  
I quickly look down at my watch.  
  
She's right.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you," I said, which was the truth. I had no idea where the time had gone.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. And if it wasn't for an appointment I have in the morning..."  
  
"You don't have to explain," I tell her.  
  
She looks at me- kinda puzzled like.  
  
"I'm not explaining. I don't want you to think I wasn't enjoying myself. Because I was and I'd still be doing so except for my appointment," she says, squeezing my hand as if trying to get her point across.  
  
Now normally, I'm not a touchy-feely type of person.  
  
The only person that I'm close to is my father.  
  
Yet, here she is, touchin', holdin' and squeezing my hand.  
  
And.  
  
I don't mind.  
  
Not a bit.  
  
The fact is ...I kinda like it.  
  
"Maybe we can do this again?" I ask as we both stand up.  
  
That smile I keep noticing...  
  
It's nothing compared to the one she's givin' me now. It lights up her whole face.  
  
"I'd like that, Jordan."  
  
I find that I enjoy the way she says my name.  
  
"Where are you parked?"  
  
"Just out front."  
  
"Could I walk..."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be fine," she tells me. She holds out her hand and I shake it.  
  
Before I know it, she leans forward.  
  
I can't tell if I've felt her lips on my cheek or not.  
  
But...  
  
I do feel her breath on my ear, it's warm, moist and it makes me shiver.  
  
"Thanks for a wonderful evening."  
  
I swallow, "Anytime."  
  
"Good-night Jordan."  
  
"'Nite .Lisa."  
  
I watch as she leaves and right then and there I decide I'm glad I took the call.  
  
The End. 


	3. All Yours

Title: "Scared Straight: All Yours."  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Copyright: Nov. 27th, 2002  
  
Revised: Dec. 4th, 2002  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight."  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Frommer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Frommer.  
  
Notes: I seemed to have started series that is based around the episode "Scared Straight." From this moment, I shall name the subsequent stories: "Scared Straight: " with the title to follow.  
  
Thanks: To Gatekeeper for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice, as I'd like to know if I should continue with this series.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dr. Lisa Frommer leaned forwards towards the microphone after having been told who was on the line waiting to talk to her.  
  
"Hello Jane," she smiled, "It's nice to hear from you again. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a slight problem."  
  
"And what's that?" she asked, hoping that her curiosity wasn't plainly evident.  
  
"Well... I've been seeing someone..."  
  
"Yes, go on," Lisa urged.  
  
"But, it's not like you might think," came the rushed reply. "We've gone out a few times, but we're friends ...I think."  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
Lisa frowned momentarily. "Do you enjoy this person's company?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We've had great times when we've gone out."  
  
"Then, what the problem Jane?"  
  
"I'm not sure if this person is looking for friendship ... or more."  
  
"Is the "or more" scaring you?"  
  
"I never said I was scared..." The voice replied defensively.  
  
"Hesitant perhaps?" Lisa asked.  
  
There was a slight pause. "I don't want to mess this up."  
  
"Why would you think you were?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm reading more into this than I should."  
  
"Have you spoken to your... "Friend" about this?"  
  
"No," came the whispered reply.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm kinda wondering... more than wondering what it would be like, to be more than just friends. But I think it's too soon."  
  
"Too soon after what?"  
  
"The last relationship my friend was in ended kinda suddenly."  
  
"You believe that your friend is rebounding with you?"  
  
"No. It's complicated."  
  
"Jane... I really wish I had more time to speak with you about this, but I see that my time's running out. However, if you could hold on..."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Lisa smiled, "All right ladies and gentlemen, that's all the time I have for today, but until next time this is Doctor Lisa Frommer saying good health."  
  
"We're clear."  
  
Lisa removed the headphones from her ears and pushed away from the desk. "I'll be in my office," she said as she made a hasty retreat from the studio.  
  
"Sure thing Doctor Frommer," the studio intern said as he cleaned the booth.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Lisa hurried to her desk. Pulling the chair out she sat down. Taking a nervous breath, she reached out and grabbed the phone, punching down on line three.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How complicated is it... Jane?" Lisa asked her heart beating rapidly in her chest.  
  
"Very."  
  
"I've been told I'm a great listener," Lisa said, her laughter sounding forced in her ear.  
  
"Okay, if you have time."  
  
"I'm all yours."  
  
The End. 


	4. A Good Reason

Title: "Scared Straight: A Good Reason."  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Copyright: Nov. 29th- Dec. 3rd, 2002  
  
Revised: Dec. 15th, 2002  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight and Don't Look Back."  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Frommer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Frommer.  
  
Notes: I seemed to have started series that is based around the episode "Scared Straight." I'm not quite sure how far I'll be going with this series, but hopefully you'll find the stories worth the read.  
  
Thanks: To Gatekeeper for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice, as I'd like to know if I should continue with this series.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"Garrett," she replied as they met on their way into the office.  
  
"How was your weekend?" he asked as he took a sip from his coffee cup.  
  
"Great ...yours?"  
  
"Huh... funny thing happened Friday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was in the car, and I happened to catch Dr. Frommer's program. You remember her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do. The Goodman case."  
  
"Exactly. As I was saying, I happened to catch her program... and," he stopped and turned in her direction. "I could have sworn that I heard your voice."  
  
"You're joking right?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Garrett, I've got better things to do than to call some radio program," she told him.  
  
"I never said it was you. I only said that this person sounded like you Jordan," he replied.  
  
"I'm sure that's happened to you..."  
  
"Granted, I'm just saying it was funny that's all."  
  
"I'm sure that whoever it was appreciates the fact that you thought her situation was funny. See ya around Garrett," Jordan said as she left him and headed towards the break room.  
  
"Hmm ...me thinks thou protest too much," he muttered under his breath as he watched her walking away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Where are you?" Jordan said out loud as she searched for a file. "Come on... come on."  
  
Her eyes lit up when she found the file in question, opening it, she began her search. It only took a few minutes to find the information she needed. Closing the file, she replaced it and went to her office.  
  
She went to her desk and dialed the number she had taken from the file.  
  
By the fifth ring, Jordan was getting nervous. 'Pick up,' she thought as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"It's Jordan," she said, breathing a sigh of relief that she had caught the other woman at home.  
  
"Jordan, is there something wrong?" Lisa asked, having heard the agitation in her voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Of course. Would you like to come over now?"  
  
Jordan's first reaction was to say yes and rush right over.  
  
"Could I come by after work?"  
  
"Hold on," Lisa replied as she grabbed her PDA and checked her schedule for that evening. She noticed a few things that she knew she could put off for another day. "I'm free."  
  
"What about your show?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll just call the station and let them know I won't be in..."  
  
"I can't let you do that..."  
  
"You're not, Jordan," Lisa said firmly. "I am."  
  
Jordan smiled to herself as a warm feeling settled over her, momentarily taking the anxiety she was experiencing and pushed it to the background.  
  
"I'll see you later Jordan."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jordan rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on her khakis as she stood in front of Lisa's door. Reaching out, she knocked on it, all the while looking around and vaguely wondering what Lisa's neighbors were like.  
  
"Jordan?"  
  
Turning her head quickly, she smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Come on in," Lisa said as she stepped aside, allowing the other woman to enter.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Nah, I'm okay."  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lisa asked as they sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Garrett heard my voice on the radio," Jordan started out saying as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"That's your boss right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told him it wasn't me... that I didn't have the time to call into a radio show..."  
  
"You didn't want him to know," Lisa stated softly, barely restraining the hurt she felt inside at Jordan's careless words. She knew she had grown to care for the brash young woman sitting next to her, but she wasn't sure if Jordan had decided what she wanted.  
  
Jordan leaned back, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.  
  
"No," she sighed.  
  
"And why is that?" Lisa asked, wanting nothing more than to embrace the other woman - to offer comfort in an obvious moment of crisis in Jordan's life.  
  
"Look... I don't need you to analyze me," Jordan said as she abruptly stood up. "This was a mistake."  
  
"Jordan... wait!" Lisa called out, quickly reaching the brunette before she could get to the door. "What exactly do you want from me? Friendship? Fine, you've got it. But don't jump down my throat for asking a question. I won't stand for it and neither would you."  
  
"I kissed Woody," Jordan whispered.  
  
"What?" Lisa asked, confusion coloring her voice. Suddenly finding that she needed to sit down.  
  
"Woody... Detective Hoyt. I kissed him."  
  
"When?'  
  
"That case," she looked in Lisa's direction before turning away. "The one that took me to Los Angeles..." Jordan could not figure out why she felt as if she had let Lisa down in some way.  
  
"Oh," Lisa replied as she turned around, walked back to the sofa and sat down slowly.  
  
"Nothing else happened, you've got to believe me."  
  
"Jordan," Lisa said as she looked in her direction. "We're not involved. You don't have to explain anything to me," she told her.  
  
"That's just it. I feel as if I do. I mean, here we were, in the middle on the desert, on a case, and I kissed him..."  
  
As hard as it might be to listen, Lisa decided it would be in her best interest if she let Jordan talk it out, rather than interrupt.  
  
"We kissed twice... and Woody... Detective Hoyt... we both thought it would be best if we just forgot it ever happened. But then before we came back, he... he thought that maybe we shouldn't forget about it. And I told him that I could think of plenty of reasons why we should leave it the way it was," Jordan paced the living room floor. "He asked me what they were... and I blew it off. Told him that we should put up the walls now, before either of us got hurt. He agreed, and then we kissed, for the second time. 'One for the road,' he called it. But Lisa..." Jordan stopped in front of the blonde. "I did have a reason... a damn good one."  
  
"What was it Jordan? What was the reason?"  
  
Lisa knew that whatever Jordan said next would change their friendship, one way or another.  
  
The End 


	5. The Invitation

Title: "Scared Straight: The Invitation."  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Copyright: Dec. 4th- Dec. 8th 2002  
  
Revised: Jan. 5th, 2003  
  
Secondary Revision: Jan. 8th, 2003  
  
Final Edition: Jan. 14th, 2003  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight and Don't Look Back."  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.  
  
Notes: This is the fifth story in the series, the first being "Easy", followed by "The Call", "All Yours" and "A Good Reason".  
  
Additional Note: The story you're about to read has been beta'd by six people. And this story is a compilation of all the help they've given me. I've taken the best advice/suggestions/corrections, etc. and merged it into this final product. I am to blame for any mistakes, they won't know what I used until they actually read this along with everyone else.  
  
Thanks To The Following: Gatekeeper, Claire, Bri, Joei, Myra and Diana for going over the story and each of them in their own way making sure I never strayed to far from Jordan' character.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice, as I'd like to know if I should continue with this series.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jordan gasped as she woke up suddenly, her heart racing. Blinking, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't at home, of that she was certain.  
  
Great, she'd dropped off at the office again.  
  
'Damn that dream,' she thought to herself as she began to calm down. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock. Three a.m. She hadn't meant to sleep that long, she mused as she slowly pushed off the couch, dragging her hands through her hair.  
  
She walked down the darkened halls and went to the lab hoping that the toxicology report she had been waiting on had finally come in. She knew as soon as she had made the initial cut into the body of Steven Orsini and had smelled burnt almonds that he had been poisoned with arsenic.  
  
It wasn't very original, but it still got the job done.  
  
"I was right," she said to herself as she read over the report. 'I wonder if Lisa's up?' Jordan thought suddenly. "You are not going to call her... you're not. I can wait to speak to her tonight, so what if I miss her. I'm not going to call," she muttered as she went back to her office.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Hell... hello?"  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Jordan... it's four o'clock in the morning. Is something wrong?"   
  
"No. I just thought you'd like to know that Orsini was poisoned with arsenic."   
  
"You couldn't wait until later?"   
  
"Come on Woody. justice waits for no man."  
  
"Or woman," he muttered as his eyes began closing.  
  
"Woody..."  
  
"Right on it."  
  
He would wake up later to find the telephone receiver in his hand and wonder if he had dreamt his conversation with Jordan.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Good morning," Lisa said into the phone smiling as she heard Jordan's voice on the other end. "You seem chipper today..."   
  
Jordan looked at the receiver in disbelief, "Did you say... 'Chipper?'"  
  
"Yes, chipper."  
  
"Chipper and I don't mix."  
  
"You're mixing this morning."  
  
"Must be the company."  
  
"Jordan... that's the sweetest thing."  
  
"Yeah... well."  
  
"Are you blushing?"  
  
"No. No blushing here, none," Jordan replied wondering why she denied it. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. "Lisa..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is your invitation still open?"  
  
Lisa had asked her to go to Palm Springs. "Just two friends getting to know each other a little better," she'd said.  
  
Ever since the kiss they shared, they had grown closer, 'It was more than one, if I want to get technical about it,' she thought as she waited for Lisa's answer.  
  
She could vividly recall how soft Lisa's lips felt against hers. How she wanted more. How they had looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what would happen next. Then how she backed away- suddenly unsure of herself.  
  
She had to give Lisa a great deal of credit. The other woman was giving her all the time she needed, which was working out.  
  
A month had passed before the invitation.  
  
They were having dinner; Jordan at first had expected some fancy set-up until Lisa had told her to dress casually, "It's just a pizza and some beer."  
  
Jordan almost could barely conceal her surprise when Lisa had opened the door wearing faded blue jeans and a sweatshirt. Although they'd gone out on more than one occasion Lisa had always dressed semi-formally. She had never seen the other woman so dressed ... down before.  
  
And she had to admit she liked it.  
  
Jordan placed a tentative kiss on Lisa's cheek and was pleased to see a smile appear on the other woman's face.  
  
They had spoken about their respective days and Lisa had offered some insight to a case Jordan had been working on at the time. She had just finished her drink when Lisa asked, "Would you go to Palm Springs with me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said looking at her as she slowly put the bottle down. She'd heard what Lisa had asked, but for some reason she needed to hear it again.  
  
Lisa tried to keep her voice light. "I'm inviting you to Palm Springs... for a weekend. Just two friends getting to know each other better."  
  
"I'm ... I'm not sure."  
  
Lisa had reached out and had taken Jordan's hand in hers. "There are no strings attached. None."  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
She smiled slightly "Of course you can."  
  
The rest of the dinner, the evening was a blur... until the goodnight kiss.  
  
"I should be going," Jordan said as she glanced at the clock.  
  
"It is getting late."  
  
"Thanks for dinner..."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"I had a great time," Jordan told her as she gazed into Lisa's eyes.  
  
They were sitting down next to each other on the couch. Lisa had her feet curled underneath her legs. Her face was resting in the palm on her left hand as her right hand rested lightly on Jordan's knee, tracing a subtle pattern as if completely unaware of what she was doing. Jordan, of course, felt every tiny movement.  
  
"So did I," Lisa answered, her tongue moistening her lips.  
  
"Lisa," Jordan whispered as her gaze settled upon those lips.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The tension in the air was palpable.  
  
They both knew something was going to happen, that something would have to give.  
  
"I'd really like to kiss you now."  
  
"I really wish you would." Lisa answered softly.  
  
Jordan found herself moving forward, her eyes remaining open 'til the last possible moment...  
  
"Jordan?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied hastily, as she pulled herself out of the memory that had sent a shiver down her back.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine. Just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Okay. To answer your question, yes, the invitation still stands."  
  
"When would we leave?" she asked, her mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"The first weekend of next month is the soonest..." There was a pause, and Lisa's voice suddenly got softer. "Are you sure about this Jordan?"  
  
Was she?  
  
Although Lisa had said that she wasn't going to pressure her in any way she wondered about the pressure she had placed upon herself. Would she do something foolish and end up pushing Lisa away -- something she didn't want to do? Would it help them move forward together? Jordan knew that she truly enjoyed Lisa's company. She had begun, slowly, to let down her guard. To allow Lisa inside, past the formidable walls she had put up for Woody -- she wanted to knock it down, every last brick for Lisa.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure," she replied, feeling lighter somehow.  
  
"Great. I'll get the information to you by tomorrow," Lisa said smiling into the telephone receiver.  
  
Jordan found herself smiling in return. She was making the right decision. "Lisa... would you like to come over later?"  
  
"I'd love to Jordan."  
  
"Great. I'll see you around seven?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Bye Lisa."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Next stop Palm Springs," Jordan said out loud after hanging up.  
  
The End 


	6. Destination

Title: "Scared Straight: Destination."  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Copyright: Dec. 10th, 2002  
  
Revised: Jan. 23rd, 2003  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight and Don't Look Back."  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.  
  
Notes: This is the sixth story in the series, the first being "Easy", followed by "The Call", "All Yours", "A Good Reason" and "The Invitation". This is also a first person P.O.V. piece.  
  
Thanks My Beta Readers: To Joei, Claire, Myra for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice, as I'd like to know if I should continue with this series.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Looking back I knew the trip wasn't going to go like I had thought. To begin with, Lisa had to postpone because she had a family emergency. Then I was called to give testimony in the Orsini case. All in all - the trip that should have happened two months ago... hasn't.  
  
Lise and I haven't seen each other in three weeks. And I hate it.  
  
Woody's been coming around more than I'd really like at the moment. I feel like telling him that I'm involved and that he should start looking somewhere else. The thing is... How involved am I?  
  
I know -can feel- that Lisa is more than ready to take the next step, which is logical, given we've been 'together' for over five months now. I know the last time I was at her place it was getting harder and harder to pull back when things started becoming intense.  
  
We've been dancing around it so much it's almost become a burden.   
  
A burden? Never. I shake my head. If anything it should be... Wondrous?  
  
I haven't told her but I've been reading up on certain ... things.  
  
"If... no... when!"  
  
When it happens I wanna know what I'm doing. Our first time may not be great, but... it won't be for the lack of knowledge.  
  
Oh God! I'm smirking. I can actually feel myself smirking.  
  
"At least those recurring dreams I have don't stop with a kiss now."  
  
Sometimes I wish they would though.  
  
I'm left with such an ache when I wake up! I could take care of if I wanted to. But something inside tells me not to. That I only have to wait... that it will blow me away when we finally get together.  
  
That's the optimist in me.  
  
The other half tells me:  
  
"Are you kidding yourself, Jordan? Do you really think you'll like it? If you do what about Lise? What if you suck, and not in a good way? No matter how many books you've read or the videos you've rented that make you rush to the bathroom to take a cold shower, you'll be second best (if that) to Stephanie. Can you compete with a memory?"  
  
Oh yeah, my mind is a barrel of laughs. The last one makes my gut churn.  
  
What if this isn't as important to Lise as it's becoming to me? What if I want more than she's able to give? Maybe I'm just a diversion... someone to tide her over 'til Ms. Right comes along. It's happens all the time.  
  
"What am I doing?" I ask myself.  
  
In all the time I've been with Lisa... Lise... she's been upfront. She's never asked for more than I can handle. Hell, there was even the time she pushed me away...  
  
I made her... No... I gave her no other choice.  
  
Of course it was the night I actually felt another woman's breast, for the first time, other than on an autopsy table.  
  
It was...  
  
Warm  
  
Full  
  
Soft  
  
In short, it was ... amazing.  
  
The rush I felt when I heard her gasp! I had done that. My hand had made the wonderful sound come from her. I instantly became determined to hear it again.  
  
We had gotten pretty good at kissing, I think. We were always breathless, that was a fact. Basically, we were making out like two teenagers on her couch. Her hands were in my hair, clenching and letting go...  
  
(Whoa... my heart's beating like crazy just thinking about it.)  
  
My hands were sliding up and down her back, embracing her, feeling the heat of her body next to mine.  
  
We were finally moving apart...  
  
And my hand...  
  
My right one, the one I'm looking at.  
  
The one that has cut into so many people...  
  
It brushed up against the outer swell of her breast.  
  
And that's when I heard it.  
  
The gasp.  
  
It surprised us both.  
  
I don't know what came over me...  
  
I had to hear it again.  
  
I could feel her heartbeat beneath my fingertips as I watched my hand move towards the front of her chest.  
  
I looked up...  
  
I had to see her face.  
  
I had to know that what I was doing was okay.  
  
Oh God.  
  
Seeing her eyes fluttering...  
  
Watching as she bit her lower lip. I couldn't help myself. I zeroed in on her lips as I bent forward and kissed her again. I felt her body arching... The fact I was now actively squeezing her breast probably had nothing do with that. Then it happened. It was only a split second. I tensed up. I froze. I felt her hand moving towards my chest... And I froze. I don't think I'd ever noticed a mood change as quickly as it did then.  
  
She asked me to go home.  
  
I wanted to explain.  
  
But it was no use...  
  
I had done something that only Stephanie had been able to do without ever touching her. I'd hurt her. I hurt Lise's' feelings.  
  
And there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
They say misery loves company...  
  
I don't think anyone at the office loves me at the moment. I've been snapping at everyone for the smallest things and I know I'll have to apologize soon.  
  
But, I felt as if my heart was in a vise and it was being squeezed harder and harder.  
  
I realized last night, when I woke up in a sweat...  
  
(I'd seen Lisa lying on an autopsy table, with me holding a scalpel ready to cut... Okay, stop it. It was just a dream... Christ.)  
  
I knew...  
  
I love her.  
  
I'm hoping that she might feel the same about me.  
  
I can only pray that I haven't screwed it up, that the plan I've cooked up last minute will work.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"It's show time."  
  
The End. 


	7. If You Can't Go

Title: "Scared Straight: If You Can't Go... "  
  
Author: A.M. Glass  
  
E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Copyright: Dec. 14th-Dec. 18th, 2002  
  
Revised: Jan. 24th, 2003  
  
Spoilers: For "Scared Straight, "Don't Look Back, " and "Prisoner Exchange".  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
  
Pairing: Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.  
  
Series Notes: This is the seventh story in the series, the first being "Easy", followed by "The Call", "All Yours", "A Good Reason", "The Invitation" and "Destination".  
  
Author Notes: This story starts off as a Jordan P.O.V. piece, then towards the middle it switches to become Lisa's P.O.V. I hope I've been able to pull it off.  
  
Thanks: To Myra and Bri for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice, as I'd like to know if I should continue with this series.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I watched her step inside and I quickly closed the door. Okay, so far so good, step one is complete. She's here and she hasn't left ... yet. Taking a deep breath I walk over to her side and I wonder what she's thinking. Then I wonder what to do next.  
  
Think... think. "Do you like it?" Good question, excellent. Except, she's not saying anything, not a good sign, not at all. "Lise?" I say as I reach out to her... only to find myself engulfed in a hug. Huh... I musta done good. I smile. And ... after she breaks the kiss she's planted on me, I know I've done well.  
  
"Why?" Lisa asked as she looked around the living room.  
  
I shrugged, "Well, I figured if we couldn't go to Palm Springs..."  
  
"You'd bring Palm Springs to us?"  
  
Nodding, I took her hand in mine and led her to the small picnic table I'd set up earlier. It was next to impossible to find light bulbs that would, hopefully, simulate a desert sunset. I almost had to scrap that part of my plan. I wasn't sure if it was going to be good enough.  
  
And it had to be for Lisa.  
  
I helped Lisa take her jacket off as the heaters I'd placed around the room had driven up the temperature nicely. "I... I wanted to apologize for what happened the last time we were together," I said as I poured out a glass of the wine I know she enjoys. I watched as she sipped the drink. I keep wondering if I had salvaged this ... relationship? we have.  
  
"You hurt me Jordan," she said simply, placing the glass down.  
  
"I know. And I'm very sorry," I say, as I move my chair closer to hers. "I was scared, I admit that, but Lise," I take her hand in mine. "I'd really love another chance." I focus on our hands, too afraid of what I might see in her face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I shook my head, I was lost and I didn't know what else to do. I honestly didn't believe that I should try something sexual to prove my point. I kinda thought if I did Lise might think that I was doing it solely to prove that I'm ready. And we both deserved more, so much more than that.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked suddenly. "I've got dinner... please?" I could see she was thinking about it.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Great," I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll be right back." And before I knew what I was doing, before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Umm... sorry."  
  
She didn't say a word she only smiled. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before. I wasn't expecting Jordan's call this afternoon.  
  
I had honestly thought that it was over... that she wouldn't be able to move forward... that we couldn't move forward. We had gone so far, only to come to a screeching stop.  
  
It had all seemed perfect. I can't help but shiver when I think back.   
  
Of how her kisses set my body aflame, and when I felt her hand on my breast...  
  
Oh my...  
  
I think that I'd gasped out loud, I couldn't help it, her hand felt so nice, I'd hoped she wouldn't stop. And I did what felt like the most natural thing to do, I moved my hand towards her breast. I wanted to know what she felt like. I wanted to know what she sounded like when she gasped... if she did.  
  
I thought she was ready. How wrong could I be?  
  
As soon as my hand moved, she froze. I felt her body tense for a split second. Gone were the thoughts of seeing her body beneath mine, the thoughts of tasting her skin, watching her as she let down her guard, of seeing the real Jordan Cavanaugh.   
  
I couldn't think about that, I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I asked her to leave.  
  
I didn't want to hear her explanations.  
  
I just wanted... needed her.  
  
But I couldn't be with her, not then, the moment she froze, it was as if she had physically pushed me away. Pushed what had taken so long to build. She'd tossed it aside ...me aside. I couldn't figure it out.  
  
We'd had so many late night talks, opening up to each other in ways I doubt Jordan has ever done with anyone else. And I thought, truly believed with all my heart that we had bridged the gap that had kept us in limbo over these many months.  
  
But I was wrong, now, she's gone and done this and I don't know what to think anymore. I know what I feel, but I'm not sure what Jordan feels. My friends, the ones who know about Jordan, think I'm crazy to have stayed with her this long, that this was the inevitable conclusion. To Jordan this was a simple experiment, that I was an experiment. I should know better than to go out with a straight girl that I would only end up with a broken heart. Despite all that, I'm here.  
  
My friends don't know Jordan the way I do, or think I do. They don't see the dedication to her job. How much she wants to solve every case that comes her way. Just how much it hurt her when Lily said the things she did. Yes, Jordan asked her if Beth Pomeranz had confessed, but she never went to the D.A.'s office. How could Lily possibly think that Jordan would ever do something like that?  
  
I could see the tears, but damn it, she was too proud to shed them, so I did for her.  
  
They don't know how much she cares for her father, of how much of her father's pain she's taken upon herself.  
  
Jordan could never do to me what Stephanie did, or rather was planning to do. Yes, Jordan's behavior hurt me, deeply, but it wasn't done with intent. And that's the difference. My friends, they don't know Jordan.  
  
But...  
  
As I look around the room, gazing upon her version of Palm Springs, the picnic table, the pool chairs, towels, suntan lotion, posters of Palm Springs all around... I laugh to myself as I realized something, I don't know her as well as I thought. And, it would be a shame not to see all she has to offer if given the chance.  
  
Leaving me really with only one thing to do. * * * * * *  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked as Lisa stepped into my small kitchen.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong," she replied as she moved into my space.  
  
"Lise?"  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I lo... like when you say my name that way?"  
  
I looked down briefly as a flush of heat hits my face. "Uh...no. I...I don't think you have."  
  
"I want to thank you," she said as she ran her fingers up my bare arm. "No," I replied shaking her head, "I should be thanking you," I tell her as I lean against the counter.  
  
"Do you need any help?" she asked.  
  
I thought about saying: "No, I've got it covered," when it hit me. Maybe she isn't talking about dinner.  
  
I look her straight in the eye and I hope I answer correctly.  
  
The End 


	8. Gone

**Title:** "Scared Straight:  Gone "  
**Author:** A.M. Glass

E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Copyright:** Dec. 19th –Dec. 28th, 2002

**Revised:** Jan. 13th, 2003

**Final Revision:** Jan.25th, 2003

**Spoilers:** For "_Scared Straight"_ and_ "Don't Look Back. "_

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Pairing:**  Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.

**Series Notes:** This is the eighth story in the series, the first being "Easy", followed by "The Call", "All Yours",  "A Good Reason",  "The Invitation", "Destination" and "If You Can't Go…".

**Author Notes:** Well, this story will go a bit farther than the other ones have, which is why I gave it an R rating.

**Second Note:** What you're about to read is what I originally intended to be the _last_ "Crossing Jordan" story. I didn't believe that I had any other stories in me. Having said that, I wrote a small companion piece to the series. It doesn't really advance the story any, at least not to my knowledge it was just something I wrote during lunch one afternoon. _However_, there is at least **one** other story in me. I haven't finished it, but I hope to do by this weekend. And as soon as it's back from my beta reader, I'll send it out.

**Thanks:** To Myra for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.

**Very Special Thanks:** To Gatekeeper, for being there with me at the beginning, as well as Cait. Also, to _you_ the reader, I may not have gotten a lot of feedback on the stories, but the ones I have received have been very encouraging. So, once again, thank you.

**Feedback:** Would be nice.

*** * * * * ***

My hand reached out to slap the alarm that woke me suddenly. "No more noise, please!" I plead to myself very quietly. And as I tried to fall back into the coma I'd been woken from, I realized something.

One: I felt my pulse throbbing behind my eyes, telling me that I had _the_ **worst** hangover ever.

And Two: I didn't have anything on except for an oversized tee shirt.

"Oh God," I muttered, wincing at the sound of my own voice. "What happened?" I squinted after mistakenly opening up my eyes. "Too bright," I barely whispered, even that sounded too loud.

"Good morning," I heard softly.

I tried moving my head... bad mistake. "Ugh... ow."

"Don't move too much."

"Now you tell me?"

"Here."

"What's this?" I managed to say. My mouth felt as if it were full of cotton.

"Aspirin and water."

Knowing I had to turn over, I prepared myself for the worst. "Okay... I'm on my back." I thought. "That wasn't too hard. Okay, who am I trying to kid? The room is spinning; my stomach is on its way up! I wanna die."

"I'll be right back," I heard Lisa say after she gave me the aspirin and the water. I swallowed them praying they'd stay down. After a minute or two I smelled coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Lisa asked as she handed over the coffee mug.

Blowing the steam away, I took a tentative sip. "Not bad," I answered. "I feel as if I've been run over by a truck." I saw the confused look on her face. "The coffee," I held up the mug, "It's not bad."

"Oh. Thank you."

Now that the pleasantries were out of the way, I needed to ask a very embarrassing question. Placing the mug down, I reached out for Lisa's hand.

"I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead," she answered.

And if I didn't know better, I could have sworn that there was a devious look in her eyes. Taking a deep breath I asked my question. "Did we... you know, do anything last night?"

"We did _lots_ of things Jordan. Could you be more specific?"

Damn, she was going to make me work for it.

"Did we have... did we do it?" I blurted.

"Do it?"

Ah, hell.

"Did we have sex last night?"

Lisa looked away for a second.

God, was I that bad? Wait... maybe I'm saying it wrong? Crap... damage control.

"Lisa... I meant did we make love?"

I actually said the "L" word. I think I managed to surprise Lisa as well, if the look on her face were any indication.

She'd taken my hand in hers and brought it to her lips. Oh man... I hoped we did, I wished I could remember.

"No Jordan," Lisa answered shaking her head. "We didn't have sex, and _no_, we did not make love."

Damn it... damn it... damn it.

"Just how much do you remember about last night?" Lisa asked.

"Last night?"

"Yes."

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember. "Umm... the kitchen. I can definitely remember being in the kitchen..." I said.

"What else, Jordan?" Lisa asked as she sat down carefully next to me.

"You asked me if I needed help..." 

"And?" Lisa watched as I briefly dipped my head before returning her gaze.

"We kissed."

"Yes, we did," she answered smiling.

"Then..." I prompted, all the while thinking, _'Come on, what did we do?'_

"Then," Lisa said taking over, "We had a lovely dinner and a ...few drinks," she said, pausing to brush back a strand of hair from my face. "More than a few actually."

As Lisa told me this, I had taken in her appearance and it took my breath away.

I knew that no matter how long I owned the tee shirt she'd worn, I would never do it justice. The material of the shirt had rode up a little, allowing me a glance at her legs. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. I wanted to feel her skin...

"What else happened? I need to know."

"As I said, we had a very lovely dinner and one too many drinks..."

"Why do I feel worse than you look?" I had interrupted. 

"I stopped after two."

"Oh." I mean really, what else could I have said?

"We were cleaning up and you accidentally spilled some sauce on my clothes. You were beside yourself telling me how sorry you were."

Great. Just great. She had to have thought I was drunk.

"So you gave me this to wear," Lisa said, plucking at the oversized shirt. "And then you told me you didn't want me to feel uncomfortable so... "

"I changed my clothes?"

"Yes you did."

Ah, that would've explained why I wasn't wearing anything underneath... I thought.

"We went to bed about an hour later."

"Bed?"

"We **slept** together ...that's all."

Perfect. We finally slept together and I couldn't remember a thing about it.

"I never knew you cuddled so much, Jordan," she laughed softly. "It was very nice... comforting."

All I wanted to do was to hide under the covers until I'd stopped blushing; Lisa wouldn't stand for that, 'cause she brought me into her embrace. After a moment or two I felt my arms wrap themselves around her, holding tightly.

Slowly, ever so slowly we pulled apart, but not because we'd gotten uncomfortable, no. Something ... changed. There was a shift. I think we both felt it.

My hand moved up, caressing her neck and I had brought her face closer to mine. When my lips touched hers I knew, deep down... I was about to make love to Lisa... Lise. And it may sound funny, but I felt myself smile. 

"Do you have any plans?" I asked softly as I traced her face with my fingertips, memorizing it, my thumb grazing her lips.

"No." 

"Good," I replied as I replaced my thumb with my lips.

I felt her arms wrapping themselves tighter. I needed to have more of her. As my hands slid down Lise's body I could feel her shudder, and I moaned. 

My tongue began to trace her lips, nibbling on the bottom one, before sucking on it. While I consumed her lips, my hands moved underneath the shirt she was wearing.

Oh my...

Her skin, it was so soft. I had to feel more. 

Lisa pulled back suddenly leaving me gasping for breath. "Wh... what?" I managed to say, my hands steadily moved upwards.

"Jordan..." Lisa gasped as I finally cupped her breasts.

"Need you Lise... please," I begged. I looked down quickly, watching the motions my hands made under the tee shirt. I felt her nipples harden beneath my palms.

"Are... oh God... are you sure?" Lisa moaned as her body arched into Jordan's hands. 

There was only one thing I thought of that might answer that question for her. Even though I hated doing it, I slipped my hands away from her breasts, but not before giving them another gentle squeeze. They felt so good. I saw a flash of disappointment cover Lisa's face and I knew I had to hurry. The look changed the second I started to take my shirt off. I tossed it to the floor.

Goosebumps covered my body and I acknowledged that this was a normal occurrence, except for one important thing. I wasn't shivering because of the cool morning air. No. It was the look Lisa had given me.

It was downright hungry. And that made my heart pound harder in my chest. I had to calm down. I thought I had started to hyperventilate.

Not good, not now.

Ohh... Lisa licked her lips and I was amazed at how that one gesture made me want this even more.

There was no turning back this time and frankly... I didn't want to. I reached out and yes, my hand was trembling and not because I was scared, I was trembling with want.

Taking Lisa's hand in mine, I brought it to my lips, keeping eye contact. For some reason it was the most important thing I could do. I wanted her to see that I'm ready. No second thoughts on my part, this was something I wanted.

Something I needed.

I led her hand to my chest, leaving it at the top of the swell and then I let go. Licking my lips I said the only thing that came into my head, "Touch me."

She did. 

If I had thought my heart were pounding before... it was off to the races now.

My eyes fluttered closed, I couldn't keep them open no matter how much I wanted to. No matter how much I wanted to keep Lisa's face in my sight.

Her touch... it was feather light, but it burned everywhere it caressed. I felt her heated breath on my skin. She was breathing as fast as I was.

Her hand hadn't stopped. My body arched with each squeeze, each pinch... my eyes flew open and I looked down. "OH Lisa..." I groaned when I felt her lips, her tongue on my breast covering my nipple. My hands instantly latched themselves to the back of her head. I didn't want her moving anywhere, of course by doing that, I fell back onto the pillows but I didn't care.

I watched in quiet awe, I saw her devotion... the concentration on her face was absolute. I thought she could tell I was watching, 'cause she looked up and smiled.

She kissed her way across my chest and did the same to my other breast, while she kept squeezing the other.

My hips began to move...

Suddenly, Lisa was next to me, kissing my neck, my jaw, my lips... she felt wonderful.

I gasped as her hand began to move down my body.

I really wished she'd hurry.

"Jordan..."

"Yesss..." her hand moved closer.

Hurry... hurry.

"I love you."

And with those three words echoing in my head...

Lise touched me.

I was sure that in time, I would have a very good explanation for what happened next. The only thing I knew, I was gone. When my eyes finally opened, Lisa's concerned face was the first thing I saw.

"Jordan... are you okay?" she asked searching my eyes for something.

I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Surprised, but fine," I told her as I lifted my head and kissed her quickly before falling back on the pillows once again. "Lisa..."

"Yes, Jordan," she said smiling.

"Can... can we do it again?"

Her laughter filled the air and sent vibrations throughout my body. "Yes... yes we can."

I sat up and grabbed the shirt she was still wearing and said, "Nice shirt has to go." I tossed it to the floor where it landed next to mine.

Bringing her body to me, I thought my heart stopped. As I gently lay her down, I looked into her eyes, brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face. I told her as I bent down to kiss her, "I love you too Lisa."

And I knew...

I was gone.

The End.


	9. Love, Jordan

**Title:** "Scared Straight: Love Jordan."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Rating:** PG, for context, not contents.

**Copyright:** Jan. 13th, 2003.

**Revised:** Jan. 24th, 2003.

**Spoilers:** For "_Scared Straight"._

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Pairing:** Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.

**Notes:** This is a small companion piece to my Scared Straight series It doesn't advance the series as I stated in Gone. Hopefully you'll like this interlude.

**Thanks:** To Myra for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don't butcher Jordan's character.

**Feedback:** Would be nice.

*** * * * * ***

            Hi,

            I know this is a little odd, the fact I'm writing to you instead of speaking with you, but I feel safer somehow. Now don't get me wrong, this isn't some kind of "Dear Lisa" letter.

This is not me saying I regret what we've done, that I've had more time to think about it and I realize that it's not what I want.

            That's soo not true.

            I don't think I'll ever regret what we've shared, not a single moment that's burned on my heart.

            I just hope **you** won't.

            Lise, this is new to me and there were times when I was scared out of my head. When I wasn't sure of what I was going through, when I second guessed myself, leaving you to wonder if we were ever going to be more than "just" friends

            I know what it's like to be in love – or at least what I felt was love. Since being with you, I find myself looking back and wondering if it was. All the feelings, sensations, they're different, deeper somehow. It's as if we're connected in a way that's never happened with anyone else.

            My heart flutters when I think about you, which is basically all the time now. Not than I didn't think of you before, you know what I mean. Don't you? Do you know that the very thought of you brightens my day, no matter how hard it gets. All I need to do, is picture your face and stress sort of drifts away, the burden seems lighter somehow.

That, I owe to you.

            Speaking of work, I think they're beginning to notice.

            Apparently I seem to have a smile plastered on my face, Nigel keeps asking who's the lucky fella. It's a question I'm going to answer soon. What I need to do is tell my dad first.

I never told you about the talk he and I had when I was first working on Stephanie's case did I? Remind me to tell you about it over a beer, it's kinda funny. Lise, he's so important to me and I want him to get to know you like I do.

            It wasn't too long ago when I would have said that he was the only important person in my life, the only person I loved, that's not true now.

            Now, I have you.

            It makes me smile, it makes me happier than I've been in such a long time and I want to thank you for sticking by me all those months when I wasn't sure, when I was still searching.

            Do you know what I found at the end of my search?

            You.

            And that smile that does melts me on the spot.

            Of course there are other… things you do that melt me on the spot, and those are not the kind of thoughts to have at work, which is where I am at the moment.

            No, those are the kind of thoughts to have when I'm at home… or when I'm with you, especially with you.

            I can't wait 'til you get back from your trip. There's so much I have to tell you… I wanna do so many things.

This may sound silly, but I want to sit by you and not say a word, and don't roll your eyes. I wanna be able to do that and know it's okay. To be comfortable enough to simply be in your presence while you read the paper and wait.

            For what?

            For your hand to drift down to my knee and trace some design. They're never the same – and yet - they are in one important facet.

            They're familiar…

            They're comforting…

            They feel like home.

            To know that you can without thinking about it, without having to ask my permission, it fills me with a sense of peace I haven't known in a long time.

            I'm going to end this as I think I've said too much, but there is one last thing I need to say to you:

            Hurry home I've missed you.

            Love,

Jordan.


	10. Interrupted

**Title:** "Scared Straight: Interrupted "

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**E-Mail**: glasswrks@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Copyright:** Jan. 20th – Jan. 31st, 2003

**Revised: **Feb. 8th, 2003

**Spoilers:** For "Scared Straight".

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Pairing:** Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.

**Series Notes**: This is the nth story in the series, the first being "Easy", followed by "The Call", "All Yours", "A Good Reason", "The Invitation", "Destination", "If You Can't Go…" and "Gone." This doesn't follow the companion piece, "Love, Jordan," however.

**Author Notes:** Well, this story will go a bit farther – not by much though - than the other ones have, which is why I gave it an R rating.

**Thanks:** To Myra and Claire for taking the time to go over the story and pushing me to make it better, as well as staying true to Jordan's character. At this present time I decided to go ahead and post the story without getting the file back from one of my other beta readers. As soon as I get it, I plan to combine it with the file(s) I've received, I will then post it to my website. http://www.glasswrks.150m.com/jordan.htm

**Special Thanks:** Myra, I know you've said that you wished you could write and I wonder about that at times. If you the reader could see what she does to help my stories, as well as the suggestions I use, you'd wonder about that statement yourself.

**Feedback:** Would be nice.

*** * * * * *******

"What do you want me to say? Tell me and I'll say it."

"I shouldn't have to tell you. You should already know."

"We keep going over the same thing... and I still don't get it. I said I was sorry."

"Do you really want to see the end of this?" Jordan whispered into Lisa's ear.

Lisa turned her head and was once again struck my Jordan's beauty she smiled and shook her head, "Not really."

"Let's go." Jordan grabbed her jacket and stood up, excusing herself as she exited the aisle. She waited while Lisa did the same. She could still hear the actors speaking their lines in the background. She had heard that the play had gotten good reviews, so she decided to invite Lisa. Now she wondered what those reviewers who had said that _this_ was good considered bad. 

They walked up the aisle and left the theatre.

"I'm so sorry about that," Jordan said as she put on her coat.

"It's not your fault," Lisa answered.

Jordan looked around. It was a quiet night. The weather had turned cold enough that she could see her breath quite easily. 

"Well, it's still early, what would you like to do?" she asked Lisa.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

"Okay."

"Maybe next time, I can pick the play?" Lisa ventured as they walked away from the theatre.

After a short time Jordan reached out her hand to take Lisa's, but quickly reconsidered and shoved her hand back into her coat pocket. Just as they reached the entrance to an alley, Jordan stopped. "Lisa..."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering, what caused the frown to appear on Jordan's face, having missed the aborted gesture.

"Lisa..." she began as she quickly looked around before returning her gaze. "Do you have any idea how much I want to hold your hand right now?"

"What's going on?" Lisa asked as she stepped closer.

"I... I wanna do things that other couples do," Jordan began, "I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want to, without having to look over my shoulder and wonder if anyone's watching us," she said. "I wanna kiss you right now - I can taste it."

Lisa had no idea where this was coming from, "Jordan, honey. You knew this would happen..." 

"I know. You've gone through it. You still do... but it's driving _me_ crazy!"

Lisa shook her head, "I wish I could say it was going to get easier, but I can't."

"I know... it's just sometimes..."

"I understand," Lisa replied, moving closer to Jordan. She slowly took Jordan's hands out of her pockets and placed them on her shoulders.

"Lise?" Jordan asked as she looked around.

"It's just us..."

With that said, Lisa leaned forward and kissed her.

Jordan's first instinct was to push away, to get as far away as she possibly could, to hide from prying eyes.

Those _were_ her first instincts – which lasted all of three seconds before she pulled Lisa closer.

Lisa _had_ intended to be brief - _her_ way of showing Jordan that she wasn't going to deny her feelings for the dark-haired beauty. Those _were_ her intentions; yet, she found herself unable to pull away, unable to stop herself from deepening the kiss.

Nor could she stop the moan once she felt Jordan's tongue tracing her lower lip, quietly asking for permission, which she freely gave.

She had never been kissed with such mind-blowing intensity as when Jordan kissed her. She wasn't aware if this was a particular trait Jordan readily possessed, or something that happened exclusively with her.

Either way, it was consuming, breathtaking, arousing, erotic, loving – in essence – it was everything.

She felt her knees become weak as Jordan explored her mouth.

They had to stop.

Why?

She wasn't sure exactly, but deep down in the passion-induced fog she found herself immersed in, the portion of her consciousness that was not preoccupied with Jordan's mouth, her hands and her body – which had practically melded itself with hers – the tiny voice of reason, which was rapidly becoming easier to ignore was saying: 

"You're not at home... you're out in public. Don't put your hand there... go home. Stop! Yes...she's a great kisser – 100 per cent agreement with that – hellooo... snap out of it! Okay, her hand is in your blouse... pull away, NOW!!!"

"Stop..." Lisa said as she tore herself away, her chest heaving as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She looked at Jordan's face, her eyes fluttering open, she watched as Jordan licked her swollen lips. That was all it took. Unable to resist the pull Jordan seemed to have over her, Lisa placed her hands on either side of Jordan's face and kissed her once again.

Jordan was simultaneously mourning the loss of Lisa's lips on hers and rejoicing the fact that she was, once again consumed by Lisa. 

Jordan felt herself being gently pushed back, while Lisa continued her oral assault.

The next thing she knew, her back hit a wall and Lisa's hands were inside her coat, pushing up the pullover she had worn this evening. Jordan winced briefly as her head hit the wall when Lisa's hands squeezed her breasts.

_'We are going to get caught.'_ Jordan thought momentarily before she sought out Lisa's breasts, they continued groping, their tongues sliding against each other, their moans punctuating the stillness of the night.

Jordan wasn't sure how far they would have gone if her cell phone hadn't rung.

They broke apart – sweat beading on their foreheads, their breath plainly visible. Reaching into her coat pocket, Jordan grabbed her phone.

"Yes," she answered, still out of breath. 

"Jordan, it's Garrett."

Suddenly, the rush of what they had been doing seconds ago fell to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to come in early tomorrow," he said. "The weather bureau is reporting a storm front headed our way, I want to make sure there's enough staff to handle what might come in."

Jordan looked up – despite the chill in the air she couldn't see a cloud in the sky. 

"All right."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Night."

"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked.

"It's Macy, he wants me to go in early tomorrow... a storm front is rolling in."

"Maybe we should head back?" Lisa asked as she closed her jacket to ward off the chill that Jordan's hands and mouth had kept at bay.

"Okay."

They fixed their appearances and stepped out of the alleyway. As they started walking back to the theatre parking lot Lisa felt Jordan's hand slip into hers. She smiled.

Perhaps she could make up for the interruption later.

The End.


	11. Waiting

**Title:** "Scared Straight: Waiting "

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**E-Mail:** glasswrks@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Copyright:** Jan. 21st – Jan. 31st, 2003

**Revised: **Feb. 10th, 2003.

**Spoilers:** For "_Scared Straight",_ _"Prisoner Exchange"_ and major spoilers for _"The Perfect Storm"._

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Pairing:** Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Lisa Fromer.

**Series Notes:** This is the 10th story in the series, the first being "Easy", followed by "The Call", "All Yours", "A Good Reason", "The Invitation", "Destination", "If You Can't Go..." , "Gone", and "Interrupted." This doesn't follow the companion piece, "Love, Jordan," however.

**Author Notes:** This story is what you might call a behind the scenes piece. It takes place during the episode, "The Perfect Storm". After it had aired the idea for the story popped into my head, what if Jordan had tried to call Lisa to let her know what was happening... to tell anymore here would ruin the story. I was surprised at what happened during the episode and actually cursed my television set after a certain incident occurred. I hope that I've been able to bring certain a character to life to make them more human you might say.

**Thanks:** To Myra and Claire for taking the time to go over the story and pushing me to make it better, as well as staying true to Jordan's character. At this present time I decided to go ahead and post the story without getting the file back from one of my other beta readers. As soon as I get it, I plan to combine it with the file(s) I've received, I will then post it to my website. http://www.glasswrks.150m.com/jordan.htm

**Feedback:** Would be nice.

*** * * * * *******

I looked at the clock for the seventh time in the last two hours. I realized that it won't make time go any faster, if anything, it seems to be moving slower, as if taunting me. Taunting me with the knowledge that all I've done since I last spoke with Jordan has been worry about her.

She called to tell me that she didn't have much time, and that there was a... problem. I've heard different versions of Jordan's voice since we've been together. I know when she's happy, angry, upset, excited, surprised, and I can even tell when she's scared. Something she doesn't show often. 

This was... different.

This wasn't Jordan being self-assured... cocky.

I didn't think - no, I _knew_ I never wanted to hear that voice ever again. That was Jordan being petrified.

Before I had a chance to find out what the problem was, the line went dead. I redialed as soon as it happened silently praying that I'd be able to get through.

"Come on...come on," I muttered as I waited. I slammed the receiver down. 

Nothing - except an anonymous voice saying: _"All circuits are busy, please hang up and try your call later."___

I couldn't stand for that, not for one second. As soon as I'd hung up, I made my way to the front door, I reached out for my coat and it dawned on me.

As much as I wanted to leave and find Jordan I knew... I couldn't.

I'd never make it to the end of my block before being caught in the blizzard. I never felt more helpless in my life, there was only one thing I could do, and that was wait.

*** * * * * *******

"Are you all right Jordan?" Elaine asked.

"Fine," she replied, closing her cell phone. "Just fine." Jordan turned to face Dr. Duchamps and gestured with her head, "How's he doing?" 

She watched as Elaine continued to wipe Dr. Winslow's forehead in hopes of keeping him cool.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances."

Jordan nodded briefly. She looked down at her clenched hand and stared at the cell phone.

"Staring at it won't make it work," Elaine said softly.

"I know. I can't help it," Jordan sighed as she sat down.

There hadn't been any word from Macy or the others as to a possible connection between Dr. Winslow and Lou, the security guard who had been found dead in the elevator.

Whatever the unknown agent was, Jordan had to admit that she had never seen anyone react as quickly to it as Winslow had. And as much as she _wanted_ to stay focused on right now – on what was happening – what could be happening, her thoughts strayed _to_ Lisa.

It wasn't fair – they had only found each other, had passed the hurdles her uncertainty had caused, and now she was possibly living on borrowed time, without the benefit of being able to tell Lisa that she loved her.

"I know that look."

"Excuse me?" Jordan replied as she looked up.

"The look on your face. I know it," Elaine replied softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Of course you do, Jordan."

"Look Elaine..."

"No. You look," Elaine said as she stood up and moved around the autopsy table Dr. Winslow was resting on. "I may not have anyone at home waiting for me, but I did. And he's the one I'd want to get in touch with," she said as she walked closer to Jordan. "I'd do anything to tell him that I love him. But, your life is your business."

Jordan knew Elaine was right. Elaine knew exactly what she was feeling at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"You don't say that much, do you Jordan?" Elaine asked with a knowing smile.

"No. Not really," she answered smiling in return.

"You know, you can be quite amusing when you want to be," Elaine said as she returned to her vigil at Dr. Winslow's side.

Jordan kept smiling until she was drawn once again to her cell phone.

*** * * * * *******

_"Hi..."___

"Jordan?!"

_"You've reached my voice mail..."___

Lisa's hopes were dashed she had actually thought she had gotten through.

_"Please leave a message after the beep..."___

Lisa wasn't going to lose this chance to contact Jordan even if it was a voice mail.

**Beep**

"Jordan...it's me, Lisa. I don't know what's going on right now, but please come home...don't leave me...I..."

Lisa looked at the telephone receiver as it beeped. She had run out of time.

"God damn it!!"

She took the glass of water she had been drinking and threw it against the wall. She watched as it exploded sending water and shards of glass everywhere. Lisa knew she was probably over-reacting, that the problem Jordan was dealing with wasn't as...

What?

Life-threatening? as she made it out to be.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes bringing a mental picture of Jordan into her mind. She smiled.

"You will come home – do you hear me Jordan?" Lisa said as she opened her eyes. "You belong with me...and..." tears began to form, "I love you. Don't you leave me...I'll...I'll never forgive you if you do." 

Unable to keep the tears in check, Lisa sank to her knees and cried, while slowly rocking back and forth. 

*** * * * * *******

Jordan entered Garrett's office quietly – the soft glow from the candles placed all around gave the room a sense of warmth that seemed more appropriate for a romantic dinner for two than this.

Seeing him lying there shook her badly. One moment he was leading the effort to find out what kind of virus they were dealing with, the next, he was coughing up blood.

Now... now he was sleeping peacefully. _'Could he be wondering if he'd ever_ _wake-up again?'_ she thought.

Would they all end up like Dr. Winslow, Lou, and now Garrett? Would anyone be left behind to tell their story?

To pass on last words?

Jordan could feel the letters she had written in her back pocket – _just_ in case. Although it was somewhat fatalistic on her part, she felt better after writing them.

She had written not only Lisa but her father as well. She asked him to forgive her for leaving the way it appeared she might if they couldn't figure out what the virus was.

She asked him to look in on Lisa for her.

Jordan and her father had had a long talk about her relationship with Lisa and, slowly but surely, he was reaching out. He always asked about her. Always extended a dinner invitation – which, to her deepest regret, they had not accepted.

Shaking her head she left Garrett and went looking for Bug. Perhaps he and Nigel had some new information to pass along.

*** * * * * *******

Lisa waited as the phone rang.

_"Hello?"___

"Mr. Cavanaugh?"

_"Yes."___

"It's Lisa... Jordan's... friend," she hadn't quite figured out how to define their relationship to Jordan's father.

_"How are you? Jordan's not here if you're looking for her,"_ he replied. _"Is_ _there something wrong?"_ he asked sensing her hesitation. _"Is something wrong with Jordan?"_

"I... I don't know."

_"Wadda ya mean you don't know? Is she hurt? Where is she?"___

"Mr. Cavanaugh," Lisa sighed, "Jordan called me earlier tonight..."

_"And?"___

"There's a problem at work..."

_"What kind of problem?"___

"The phone line went dead before I had a chance to find out."

_"All right... hold on for a second."___

Lisa could hear the sound of him opening a drawer, the rustling of paper before he got back on the phone.

_"Gimme your address."___

"What?"

_"Your address. Give it to me, I'll be right there."___

"Mr. Cavanaugh..."

_"Listen here, there is no way I'm going to let you sit by yourself any longer."___

"You'll be caught in the storm..." Lisa told him.

_"Let me worry about that."___

"But..." 

_"No buts."___

Lisa heard him sigh in the background.

_"Lisa... do you love Jordan?"___

"Very much," she replied readily.

_"Then how can I let someone – **you** – who loves my girl be alone at a time like this?"___

Lisa wasn't sure what to say, she truly hadn't expected this reaction. She only wanted to tell him what was happening, something she knew she should have done earlier.

"Thank you."

_"Nah, don't thank me... just... just be good to my girl. She's all I have."___

"I promise."

_"Good. Now, gimme your address."___

As Lisa gave Max Cavanaugh the information he wanted, she could glimpse a piece of Jordan's character.

Her resolve...

Her strength...

Her love. 

_"Sit tight Lisa, I'll be there as soon as I can."___

"Thank you Mr. Cavanaugh."

_"Call me Max."___

"Thank you... Max."

As Lisa hung up the phone, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. She knew she wouldn't be alone much longer.

*** * * * * *******

After the helicopter took Garrett and Dr. Winslow to the hospital, Jordan walked back down to the autopsy bay known as the crypt. The power had come on driving away the shadows of despair that had surrounded the entire staff during their isolation.

In the back of her mind, she hoped that the helicopter that had taken her two stricken colleagues away would return quickly for Bug. He wasn't sure how long ago he had eaten the contaminated brownie, and time was of the essence.

_That_ was at the back of her mind – what was at the forefront was the person lying on the autopsy table. It was always _so_ different when you knew the person rather than a stranger off the street, regardless of the empathy she felt for them.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan slowly pulled the sheet down exposing Elaine's face.

_'It just looks like she's sleeping,'_ she thought momentarily.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She shook her head at the enormity of it all, as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

You weren't supposed to die after eating a desert - a stupid brownie.

Jordan had moved passed the Pomeranz case and Elaine's involvement with it. Tonight, in the desperate hours of their confinement, she had glimpsed a side of Elaine that she knew she would have never seen... or sought out on her own. Jordan sadly acknowledged that they were very similar in certain aspects, both striving for answers. Both guarded – not allowing anyone to get passed their barriers.

She had lost an opportunity to know Elaine better, to build upon their shared experiences this night had created. She would never know whom Elaine wished she could have called.

"Um... Jordan?"

She angrily wiped at her tears before turning to face Nigel, "Yeah."

"Why don't you go home," he said softly as he entered the crypt. "There's a break in the storm," he told her. "You may not get a chance later." He looked down at Elaine and felt a sudden sadness well up in him. He had never really gotten to know her, but she was one of them. He knew it could have very well have been him lying there now. "I'll look after her, you have my word," he said as he looked at Jordan. 

She nodded. Looking back at Elaine's face one last time, she slowly brought the sheet back up, pausing to bend down and whisper: "Good-bye."

*** * * * * *******

Lisa had just given Max a cup of coffee when they both stared at the television set. She had turned it on to get the latest information on the storm. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"Once again for those of you just tuning in. There have been unconfirmed reports coming from the Center for Disease Control that a virulent strain of E. Coli has hit the Medical Examiner's office downtown..."

Lisa felt Max's hand in hers, squeezing it.

"...reports are coming in that five or more people have been affected..."

Lisa's vision began to dim. She could hear Jordan's father's voice as if through a tunnel.

"There are reports of two unconfirmed fatalities. We will get you more information as it becomes available."

Two unconfirmed fatalities.

It was the only thing Lisa could hear.

Not like this.

She's alive...

She's alive...

She **is** alive.

As soon as the reporter had said, the M.E.'s office Max was on his feet. When Lisa failed to respond to his voice, he gently led her to the couch and sat her down, taking the remote control from her grasp.

He ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't something he could fix. But he knew his kid... _knew_ that Jordan was one of the lucky ones if the report was true, he could feel it. All he could do until she proved him right was to stick by Lisa.

*** * * * * *******

Jordan had every intention of getting into her car, braving the snowdrifts, and making her way to the hospital Garrett, Dr. Winslow and Bug had been taken.

As soon as she opened the car door and sat down, she spotted a strip of photographs – the kind you could get at any mall. She stared at the black and white pictures of Lisa and her.

Jordan remembered that Lisa hadn't wanted to take any, but after a few minutes of telling Lisa in great detail what she would do **if** Lisa would agree to pose for them, Lisa had practically shoved her into the booth.

Starting the engine, she traced Lisa's face with her fingertips. She knew where she had to go.

*** * * * * *******

Max had turned his head in the direction of the door as soon as he'd heard a key slip into the lock. He was already going towards it when it opened and Jordan stepped inside.

"Dad?" She wondered why he was here. Had something happened to Lisa?

"Jordan," he called out as he brought her into his embrace. _'Thank you God,_ _thank you._' he said silently as he hugged his daughter.

Jordan slowly returned the hug, feeling secure in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "I'm fine. Where's Lisa?"

Max stepped aside allowing his daughter an unobstructed view of the living room.

"Lisa!?" she called out as she saw the blonde sitting there motionless.

"Jordan... wait!"

"Dad... let go..." she tried to get around him.

"Listen to me, sweetheart," he said as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders stopping her momentum. "Lisa... she's been very worried about you. We heard a report on the television about what happened... she's in shock Jordan. We didn't know if... if you would make it home."

Jordan looked deeply into her father's eyes and could see the utter relief he must be feeling to see her, to be able to hold onto her.

"I have to go to her," she said simply hoping her father would understand.

"I know. I'll get my stuff and head out," he replied as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Dad..."

"Yeah Jordan," he answered as he put on his coat.

"I love you... you know."

"Yeah... I do," he replied gruffly, his throat tight. "Call me later."

Jordan watched as her father – her tower of strength - walked out the door. Turning her attention back to her... what? What label – and that's all it was - a label that would define her relationship with this woman.

Lover?

No. That would pigeonhole their relationship as purely sexual, at least to some people.

Girlfriend? Lisa was so much more than that.

A thought struck Jordan as she walked towards the couch. She sat down next to Lisa taking her hand and frowning at how cold it was.

On that rare occasion that she happened to be home one evening, she had caught a television program, a fantasy show if she had to categorize it. What had drawn her to it was one of the characters, a red head, was discussing with her friends? the treatment recommended to take care of her girlfriend – a blonde.

She had said something about the blonde being _her_ girl... **her** always. At first Jordan couldn't believe someone had actually said that on television, what kind of writing was that and promptly changed the channel.

Now she knew _exactly_ what the red head was talking about.

"Lisa," she whispered. "Lise... it's me, I'm home."

Lisa sat quietly in her own world until a voice pierced her shroud of despair.

"Lise... it's Jordan... please say something."

She watched as Lisa slowly turned her head. Lisa blinked a few times, as if unsure of what she was seeing.

Lisa reached out and touched Jordan's face.

It felt warm – it _felt _real.

Could it be?

Was she dreaming?

"Jordan?"

Jordan smiled broadly as she heard Lisa's voice. "It's me Lise..." Once again, she found herself wrapped in someone's embrace.

"You're here... you're here," she heard Lisa repeating.

"I'm home Lisa... I'm home."

"I love you..."

"God, I love you, Lise..."

The End.


	12. Baby Steps

**Title:** Baby Steps

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**E-mail:** glasswrks

**Copyright:** April 17th – May 1st, 2006.

**Second Revision: **May 13, 2006.

**Rating:** PG-13

**TV Show:** Crossing Jordan

**Pairing:** Drs. Lisa Fromer and Jordan Cavanaugh

**Spoilers:** For second season episodes "Scared Straight" and "The Perfect Storm."

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note:** This story is a part of the "Scared Straight" series and follows "Waiting." If you haven't read them before and would like to, you can find the series here: http/glasswrks. Thanks To: My beta reader Myra. Once again, you've done a wonderful job.

"Lise..." Jordan called out as she entered Lisa's condo.

"In here."

Jordan closed the door behind her, and put her keys on the end table.

She took off her coat, draped across the couch, and continued into the bedroom. She looked around and still seeing no one called, "Lise?"

"The bathroom."

"Hey," Jordan called out as she leaned against the bathroom doorjamb.

It had been a few months since the incident at work when a virulent strain of _E. Coli_ had left three people dead, among them, Elaine Duchamps.

The hours before Elaine's death were tense. A new M.E., Peter Winslow, had become sick and not long afterwards, so had Macy. Jordan had no idea if she'd see her father, Max Cavanaugh, or Lisa again.

Once the source of the bacteria had been discovered, it was simply a matter of time before help arrived. After Macy, Winslow and Bug had been transported by helicopter to the nearest hospital for treatment, Jordan left for Lisa's condo.

She was surprised to find her father waiting for her when she opened the door. He explained as he held onto her that Lisa had called and told him there was a problem that she hadn't been able to contact Jordan, and Lisa thought he should know.

He had rushed over to Lisa's during the worst blizzard Boston had seen in some time. They had spent hours waiting for news – anything that would let them know what was going on.

He had explained how Lisa had gone into what could be best described as shock after watching a news report concerning the situation announcing that there had been three apparent fatalities.

After he left, Jordan had gone over to the couch where Lisa had been rocking silently and sat next to her.

She had told her: "Lise... it's Jordan... please say something."

At first Lisa had said her name, as if proving to herself that Jordan was there with her. Then she held on, repeating, "You're home, you're home."

It wasn't long before Lisa started grabbing Jordan's clothes franticly, kissing her with an urgency Jordan couldn't recall ever having experienced before. Lisa couldn't get enough of her – as was evidenced by the bruises and bite marks she'd left behind.

Jordan had decided to leave the jokes about the marks behind when Lisa cried while touching her, telling her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jordan held her tight, whispering to her, "It's okay, it's okay."

She knew why it had been frantic – desperate and rough. They had been at the edge of a precipice, their lives hanging in the balance. Their lovemaking had taken on a whole new meaning as they realized how easily it could have been Jordan in the crypt instead of Elaine.

"I don't want to lose you Jordan, I can't," Lisa had whispered as she kissed her, trying to make amends.

Jordan was taken out of her thoughts as Lisa spoke to her. "Hello there," Lisa said as she touched up her lipstick. "Have an interesting day?"

Jordan pushed away from the door, walked up behind Lisa and hugged her. "It was okay. You smell nice," she said as she placed a few kisses on her neck.

Lisa moved her head giving Jordan more access. "Thanks... that... feels good," she whispered.

"I hope so," Jordan quipped. She recognized that she'd become more affectionate – more physical since that night; from small touches – holding hands – brief kisses, to touches that left them both gasping for air, perspiring, sore and achy, touches Jordan quite looked forward to. "Hot date?" she asked as she rested her chin on Lisa's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Lisa's waist.

"Scorching," Lisa replied smiling. "We've got some leftover Chinese in the 'fridge if you're hungry," she said as she turned in Jordan's embrace. "Hello." Lisa brushed her lips against Jordan's, feeling her breath hitch when Jordan responded by tracing her lips gently.

"How much time do you have?" Jordan whispered as she nuzzled Lisa's neck.

"Forty-five minutes, if I want to get there on time," Lisa gasped as Jordan began to suck on her earlobe.

"That gives me..." Jordan calculated in her head, "About..."

"No time, sweetheart. You know..." she groaned as Jordan continued her oral assault on her neck. "Oh... Jordan..."

Jordan smiled as she placed kisses along the side of Lisa's neck, moving downward until she stopped at the cloth barrier of the dress. Her hands, which were at Lisa's waist, began to move up slowly, caressing, enjoying the tremors as she found the special spot on Lisa's body, which made Lisa shiver with delight.

Lisa had no control as she whimpered as Jordan's hands reached her breasts, not quite touching, more like teasing her – making her back arch for more contact. It never failed to surprise her how quickly Jordan could turn her to a massive puddle of flesh.

She had been with Stephanie a long time, but Lisa couldn't recall, even during the beginning stages of their relationship, when Stephanie had been able to make her feel as if she were the only person on Earth. . . to see to her every want, her every need.

Jordan, as far as Lisa was concerned, was, hands down, the best lover she had ever been with. At first, Lisa chalked it up to the fact that Jordan was new to the entire situation. Of course it would be different, exciting.

A stray thought had crossed Lisa's mind moments before Jordan had made love to her for the first time: "What if?"

She wasn't able to continue her thought processes as Jordan's inexperienced, yet amazingly capable, hands managed to make her lose herself in the sensations of being swept away.

In the last few months they had practically worn themselves out – going from room to room. First at her condo, then Jordan's place – no room had been left uninitiated.

Then there were the quick make-out sessions in the car, when neither of them seemed able to get enough of the other. All in all, Lisa thought herself quite lucky.

"We... can't," she groaned as Jordan's hands finally caressed her breasts.

"I'm sure your date won't mind," Jordan teased, as she tasted Lisa's skin.

Lisa raised her hands and gripped Jordan's head, moving her away from her chest and stared into her dark brown eyes. She could see a barely restrained lust in them – a fire that would consume them both if she let it. "When I get home," she said, watching in amusement as a look of surprise crossed Jordan's face.

"You're leaving?" she asked incredulously.

Lisa smirked, "Yes. As difficult as that may seem, I have to go," she said as she kissed Jordan.

"That kiss," Jordan groaned, "Does not say stop."

"Just something to hold you until I get back."

Jordan playfully leaned against the vanity, "I'm not sure I can survive until then."

Lisa laughed, "Oh Sweetheart, you do this every time..."

"And every time I'm hoping you'll give in."

Lisa embraced Jordan, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want," Jordan answered.

"And on that note," Lisa stepped back knowing she'd never leave if she didn't.

"Go on, I'll be good."

"That goes without saying," Lisa told her as she left the bathroom.

"Lise?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"I... have you given any thought to what I asked."

"You mean?"

"Yeah – getting a place together. It seems like the best thing to do.

You're either at my place, or I'm here with you. Think of the money we'll save..."

"Jordan," Lisa sighed as she turned to face her girlfriend, her partner.

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it," Jordan told her as she crossed her arms and looked down.

Lisa walked over to Jordan, seeing the defensive posture she was in, as if she were trying to protect herself from the conversation. Jordan..."

"You're going to be late."

"I don't care and I doubt your father will mind."

Lisa and Max Cavanaugh had gotten to know each other better since the "incident" as she called it. They had decided to have dinner once a week, with or without Jordan, depending on her caseload.

Lisa had not missed one, and actually looked forward to them. Max was always regaling her with stories about Jordan as a child, much to Jordan's chagrin.

"You know I would love to get a place with you. Max has even asked why we haven't yet."

"He has?" Jordan questioned as she looked up. "He hasn't said anything to me."

"I think he's waiting for you to say something."

"Oh."

"Jordan, I'm not going to hide our relationship. Your picture is on my desk at work, and if someone asks, I tell them you're my girlfriend..."

Jordan looked down; she knew where this was headed and she knew she had no one to blame but herself.

Lisa reached out and gently lifted Jordan's chin. "But..."

"Until I can do the same... I know."

"I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"You're not – honestly."

Lisa caressed Jordan's cheek, "I love you, Jordan, and I know you feel the same way..."

"I do," she answered readily.

Lisa smiled. "I'm willing to wait for you..."

"I don't..."

"Shh," Lisa placed her fingertips on Jordan's lips. "I'm going have dinner with your father, and when I come home, we can finish what you started earlier, unless you don't want to. I won't force it."

"I know you wouldn't."

Lisa nodded, "Or we can talk or simply hold each other. It's up to you.

It doesn't matter what we do, as long as it's together."

"All right. Give my dad a kiss for me?"

"Of course I will. Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Lisa kissed Jordan quickly. "I'll see you later."

Jordan watched as Lisa left the bathroom, grabbed her purse and coat, and left the bedroom. Moments later she heard the front door open then close. Sighing deeply, Jordan went to the bed and sat down.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to tell people, her friends and colleagues, about Lisa, she did.

She was simply scared.

Scared of their reactions, considering how they teased her when their photograph appeared in the newspaper – how her arm was protectively around Lisa's shoulders as she led her out of the police station.

She knew she over-reacted then, when she wasn't in a relationship with Lisa, how was she going to react when they found out she was.

She was scared they wouldn't accept Lisa's presence in her life. She knew deep down, if any of them said anything, she'd not only put a stop to it, she'd leave, but not without making a big stink about it.

Friend or not, no one could get away with bad mouthing Lisa.

She closed her eyes and when she did a face popped into her mind: Woody.

She hadn't told him, except for saying she was seeing someone. Of course he'd asked who it was, and was she sure she could, "Trust this guy."

She had told him, "With my life," and left it at that.

Why was this so hard?

Jordan could think of all the worst-case scenarios – of all the things that could happen, but until she said something, she'd never know.

"I'm not gay," she muttered to herself. She just happened to fall in love with a woman, and not just any woman.

Lisa.

She sat up.

Why was she waiting to tell everyone about the person who made her feel alive? The person who made her life something more than just a job, someone who her father, the one person in the world whose opinion mattered most of all, accepted with open arms.

Jordan got up and went into the living room. Sitting on the couch, she grabbed the phone, dialed and waited.

"Hello..."

"Garrett..."

"Jordan?"

"Yeah. Umm, hey, I was wondering if the poker party is still on?"

"I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I, ah, I changed my mind."

"All right."

"Garrett..."

"Yes?"

"Can I bring someone?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jordan."

As she hung up the phone, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Baby steps," she said out loud. A frown covered her face. "I wonder if Lisa knows how to play poker?"

The End


	13. One To Go

**Title:** One To Go

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**E-mail:** glasswrks

**Copyright:** May 19th – May 27th, 2006.

**Revised: **June 8th, 2006.

**Pairing:** Drs. Jordan Cavanaugh and Lisa Fromer.

**Spoilers:** For second season episodes "Scared Straight" and "The Perfect Storm."

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. Characters from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" belong to Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al. Characters from "Star Trek Voyager" belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. "Special Agents Dana Scully and Monica Reyes along with baby William" belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note:** This story is a part of the "Scared Straight" series and follows "Baby Steps." The other characters listed above are here by mention only, they do not crossover. See end for special note.

**Special Thanks:** Myra, my beta reader for taking the time to make sure I hadn't messed up too badly.

* * *

"Jordan love, it's not right," Nigel, said as he lost another hand.

"What isn't Nige...?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink and barely restraining her smile.

"You," he said pointing to her. "You brought in a ringer."

"I did not!"

"Well Jordan, it kind of looks that way," Bug added as he watched Jordan's friend slide her winnings to herself.

"I had a good teacher," Lisa said as she glanced in Jordan's direction.

Macy sat in his chair intently watching the interaction between the two women. He was surprised – shocked - when Jordan showed up with Lisa Fromer in tow.

He hadn't had the opportunity to speak with Jordan about this sudden turn of events as Nigel practically fawned over "Dr. Lisa" as soon as he spotted her. Jordan was by her side the entire time – laughing at something Nigel or Lisa had said.

They finally sat down and played a few hands – during which he noticed the looks, they'd given each other – nothing obvious, if you weren't paying attention.

He noticed how they sometimes would finish each other's sentences, a trait he knew happened only when people spent a lot of time with each other. There were touches – simple things, like a hand on an arm that stayed a few seconds too long for just friends.

Seeing all of this made him realize he'd never seen Jordan as relaxed, or as happy, and now he thought he understood the reason for the changes.

Lisa Fromer.

Had he been asked to guess when Lisa and Jordan got together he would have placed it a few months after the Goodman case. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Jordan shortly after the completion of that case, her reaction when he'd said he thought he'd heard her voice on Dr. Fromer's radio program.

Had it been that long?

"Hey Garrett, are you going to play?" Jordan asked, wondering what he'd been thinking of.

"Yeah, I'm in," he replied tossing in his ante.

"Dr. Fromer – I'm sorry – 'Lisa.'"

"Yes Nigel," she replied looking up from her winnings.

"I was wondering – could you spare me a moment later on?"

"Nigel..." Jordan warned. She didn't want him taking advantage of Lisa.

Lisa placed her hand on Jordan's arm. "It's all right, I don't mind," she said as she gazed into Jordan's eyes.

"You sure? I didn't ask you to come for that."

_Well, Well, Well... looks like I'll have to scrounge around for picture of Lisa and Jordan together_, Nigel thought to himself. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd kept it – for some reason it felt like the thing to do.

He didn't have any problems with Jordan being with another woman – none at all. That could be because of how others perceived him – who they thought he was – whom he loved.

It was no one's business but his own.

Of course, he recognized that his behavior led many to believe certain "things" about him, and Jordan had been quite right to put him in his place all those months ago.

Telling him, "Look whose talking."

Whether Jordan knew it or not, she'd be able to count on his support.

He'd have to continue to tease her about it – within reason, of course. Otherwise, it wouldn't be him.

"When would you like to talk," Lisa asked him.

Nigel thought about surprising Jordan later. Once he found the picture, he'd get it framed with a small plaque on the bottom engraved with the words, "The Beginning."

"Whenever it's convenient for you, Love."

Jordan looked over at Nigel and mouthed, "Love?"

Nigel's smile beamed, "Don't want to take all of your girlfriend's time, do I?" he asked as he began to shuffle.

"Girl... Girlfriend!" Bug said as he almost spewed his drink. He looked over quickly. _She's blushing, _he thought. "Oh wow!"

"Nigel!" Jordan quickly pushed her chair back and left the room. Lisa followed her out.

"Nigel, Jordan probably wanted to tell us herself," Macy said, wondering about the repercussions of Nigel's abrupt statement.

"I was only joking," Nigel said.

"I don't think Jordan thinks this is a joke," Bug stated. "So she and Dr. Fromer?"

"Looks like," Macy replied.

"You're taking this rather well, Dr. Macy," Bug said as he sat up a little straighter.

"There's nothing to take, Bug. Jordan's a grown woman..."

"You already knew!" Nigel interrupted.

"I... ah, I had a feeling – nothing concrete until now," Macy answered.

"Wow – Jordan and Dr. Fromer," Bug muttered to himself.

His reading habits had shown him the many ways two women could love each other – but it was abstract – it wasn't "real." He'd never known anyone involved in a same sex relationship. His knowledge on the subject was limited to television and fan fiction.

Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine never got together on Star Trek Voyager. They were never stranded on a planet without a food for weeks and Seven never had to "sustain" Janeway.

There **was** a scene in "Voyager Conspiracy" - toward the end - when Janeway was trying to convince Seven not to leave. The intensity, the intimacy of it, was amazing considering the two characters were not involved.

It had been a little different in regards to Special Agents Scully and Reyes from The X-Files. He saw subtext, as it was called, in the episode where Reyes helped deliver William.

He could see the attraction with these fictional characters, to the point where he'd found himself muttering at the screen when things didn't go right. But, he was amazed to find he'd never noticed with Jordan.

Of course, this was the first time he'd seen them together – but he should have seen something.

Shouldn't he?

There should've been some clue?

Something to let him know "Gay now!" as Willow put it. But he didn't see it.

Jordan hadn't changed, neither had Willow, except at the end of season six when they killed Tara off... _Bastards!_

He shook his head.

Looking back, he was surprised when Nigel had called Lisa "Jordan's girlfriend" during the Goodman case, but he put it behind him. Nigel was simply teasing.

He thought nothing more of it. Why would he?

The one thing he had noticed was he hadn't seen Woody – Detective Hoyt - around as much. He'd always thought there was some U.S.T., or unresolved sexual tension, between them.

He shook his head again he needed to get out more.

"Do you think Detective Hoyt knows?" Bug muttered out loud.

"That's right!" said Nigel. "I don't believe Jordan's told Woodrow about this..."

"Nigel," Macy warned.

"What?"

"You're practically salivating on the cards," Bug added as he saw the gleam in Nigel's eyes, something that didn't bode well for Jordan.

"What are you trying to say?" Nigel asked looking in Bug's direction.

"By your reaction, we can see that you can't wait to tell him yourself, or at least be there to see his reaction when Jordan explains the situation to him," Bug stated.

"She doesn't need your help with this Nigel," Macy said.

"Oh come now, you don't believe I would actually do something like that do you?"

Two set of eyes stared at him.

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Oh all right, I won't say a word..."

"About what?" Jordan asked, visibly calmer as she re-entered the room and sat down.

"About Dr. Fromer being a card shark," Bug supplied.

"Thank you, Bug," Lisa said as she took her seat next to Jordan.

Jordan looked around the table to her friends' faces. Would they hate her? What were they thinking?

"Jordan, I do believe it's your deal," Nigel said.

"Right," she said, gathering the cards and shuffling them. "So," she began to deal, "You guys okay with this?" she asked as everyone anted up.

"With what?" Nigel couldn't help but ask. "HEY!" he cried out as he received a kick to his ankle from Bug.

Jordan sighed. "Are you okay with Lisa being here... with me?" she took a deep breath and could feel Lisa squeezing her thigh in support. "As my girlfriend – you know, m-my partner."

She'd said it.

She had actually said it.

She felt lighter in a sense.

She was no longer carrying the weight of her secret around. She didn't have to hide anymore.

She smiled - it felt good.

"None here," Macy said as he looked at his cards wondering which ones to keep.

"No, not at all," Bug replied wondering if he could share his reading habits with Jordan, if she'd appreciate the gesture.

"Nige... you're being awfully quiet."

"I'm simply trying to think of something that won't get me kicked again," he said staring at Bug.

"Say whatever you want."

"Are you happy?"

Jordan wasn't expecting that. "Yes," she smiled. "I am."

"Have you told Woodrow yet? OUCH!"

"Guys, if you can't behave..."

Nigel had asked "the" question Lisa had thought about for months. She hadn't raised it – which went against her nature -- yet she didn't want to push the issue.

She didn't want to push Jordan.

"Will you stop kicking me?"

"You have no sense of decorum," Bug told him.

"Decorum? I have more..."

Macy gestured to Jordan, and they both stood up to leave. She whispered to Lisa she'd be right back and followed Macy into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about that," Macy said as he glanced towards the living room. He could still hear Nigel and Bug going at it.

"It's okay – I, ah, I kinda wondered what their reactions would be."

Macy nodded. "If anyone gives you any grief about it, if someone says anything – if Nigel keeps acting up - I want you to tell me," Macy said.

"Sure," Jordan replied. "Nige... he's only kidding around..."

"Doesn't matter," he told her. "I'll have a long talk with him at work."

"Garrett..."

"No Jordan, it stops," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't stop them from talking about it, but I'll be damned if they'll harass you about it. Teasing is one thing, but..."

Jordan knew from listening to Macy, she'd have to let him have his way. "Okay, you're the boss."

"That's right, I am. Now, why don't you guys head home," he suggested as Lisa walked in.

"Afraid I'll take you to the cleaners?" Lisa quipped as she walked over to Jordan and put her arm around her waist.

"Something like that," he held his hand out. "It was nice meeting you outside of work, Dr. Fromer."

She shook his hand, "Same here, maybe." She glanced in Jordan's direction. "We can host the next poker night?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure they don't kill each other. Good employees are hard to come by."

"We know the way out – good night," Jordan said.

"Good night." Macy walked back into the living room.

"I guess we should get going?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Did you have a good time?" Jordan asked as they walked out of the house and to the car.

"I had a wonderful time – Nigel, he's one in a million..."

"You don't know the half of it..."

They got into the car and drove off.

"I thought you didn't play poker?" Jordan asked. "You didn't need me to show you."

"No, I said, 'not' very well and I was a little rusty."

"If that's rusty..."

"Are you mad?" Lisa asked.

"No, are you kidding? You'll need to show me how to be a better player," Jordan answered as she slowed the car down for a red light.

"You're a good player already."

"Lise..."

She turned to look at Jordan there was a change in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to tell Woody next," she said quietly as she pressed on the accelerator. Nigel's comments had struck a nerve, and although Lisa had tried to talk about it at Macy's, she pushed it aside. "I should have told him before. He knows I'm with someone, that's I'm involved..."

"He doesn't know it's me."

"No," Jordan shook her head. "He doesn't."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I... I have a feeling it'll be better if I do it alone," Jordan said quietly.

"All right."

They settled into a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

After ten minutes Lisa asked, "Jordan, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Lisa glanced out the window and noticed that the scenery looked familiar. "What are we doing here?" Lisa asked as they parked.

"Come with me please?" she asked as she started getting out the car.

"Okay."

Jordan had parked in front of her father's bar.

"Sorry we're closing for the night," Max Cavanaugh said as he heard the front door opening.

"We're not thirsty Pop."

He looked up. "Jordan, Lisa, how are you?" he asked as he walked to them.

"Good. Dad can I talk to you?"

"Sure, can I get you anything, Lisa?"

"I'm fine Max, thank you. I'll be over here," she said as she took a seat at a nearby table.

"All right," he said as he draped the rag he wiped the counter with over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "Force of habit. So, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Dad, do you remember the blizzard?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember what I said when I got to Lisa's place?"

_Why was she asking this?_ He wondered. "Yes I do."

Jordan quickly looked at Lisa who was working on her PDA before turning her attention back to her father. "Dad, I need you to know something."

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

He had a feeling he knew what Jordan was going to say. He hadn't brought it up. He knew this was difficult not only for Jordan, but himself as well.

His reaction when he first thought Jordan and Lisa were together left a bad taste in his mouth. But, like most fathers, he believed one day he'd walk his little girl down the aisle – after putting the fear of God into the guy she'd marry. He'd probably be no good for her anyway – but Lisa, she was different.

He admitted to himself that at first he didn't want anything to do with her – she had, in his eyes at the time, corrupted his daughter. Had led her into this lifestyle.

His view changed, however, with one simple phone call.

One night made him see Lisa in a whole new light.

This wasn't a woman who perverted his daughter – who led her astray. She was the woman who loved his daughter, completely. And although Jordan hadn't said a word, she had spoken in coded phrases:

"_Lisa, you know my friend."_

"_We're really, good friends."_

"_She's important to me, I want you to like her."_

He could see the changes in her.

She smiled more – something he didn't think he'd seen with such frequency. Jordan would come and have dinner, not all the time, but since her relationship with Lisa started, he felt he and Jordan getting closer.

He may never have a son-in-law, but he may have gained another daughter, and he couldn't think of anyone better suited for his little girl.

He couldn't fool himself, however. He knew they'd have a tough life, considering how he felt and thought at first and Jordan's his daughter – he could only imagine how others would feel and think.

But no one...**no one** would get away with hurting either one of them – not as long as he had breath in his body.

"Dad – I'm in love... with Lisa."

"Yeah? Well I like her too – she's a very nice woman," he told her smiling in Lisa direction.

"No Dad, that's not what I meant."

"Jordan, tell me."

"Lisa and I are together, she's my girlfriend, my partner."

"And?"

"And – and I wanted you to know and… how come you're so calm?"

"What?" He asked as he placed both of his hands on the bar and leaned forward. "You expected me to rant and rave?"

"Well..."

He moved back and crossed his arms. "I taught you better."

She smirked. "Yeah, you did."

"So, you're in love, 'in' love?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"No doubts?"

"We all have doubts, Dad, but none we can't handle."

"Right then," he took the rag off his shoulder and dropped it to the bar. He reached underneath and took out three glasses. "Lisa..."

"Yes Max."

"Would you come here please?" he asked as he waved her over. He filled the glasses with Sam Adams Boston Ale. "I'd like to propose a toast," Max said as he raised his glass. "First to Jordan..."

"Dad?"

"Let me finish. Now, to Jordan, for taking a chance and finding love."

"Here, here," Lisa said as she drank.

"And to Lisa Fromer," he tipped his glass in her direction. "For loving my daughter – I'm trusting you with my heart, 'cause that's what Jordan is to me, my heart."

Jordan didn't try to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She ran around the bar and hugged her father.

"Thanks, Dad."

"None needed, Sweetheart – welcome to the family Lisa. I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"I do Max, I do."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Lisa asked as she began to undress.

"Huh? Oh, good actually – really good," she replied as she sat on the bed watching Lisa.

"Max surprised me with what he said."

"Me too," Jordan answered.

Lisa walked over to Jordan who opened her legs giving her more room. She ran her fingers through Jordan's hair and smiled as Jordan closed her eyes and smiled.

"Umm..."

"Good?"

"Umhmm."

"Do you want to start looking this weekend?"

Jordan opened her eyes, a slight frown on her face.

"For a place," Lisa explained.

Jordan's eyebrows shot up. "Lise..."

"We don't have to rush – but maybe we could look at the real estate section in the newspaper, see what we like?"

Jordan shook her head and looked down momentarily before looking up again. She smiled and brought Lisa closer, hugging her waist.

A stray thought went through her mind.

One person left to tell: Woody.

Lisa brought her head down to Jordan and kissed her, unknowingly driving Woody from Jordan's mind, as they fell back against the bed.

The End

Second Author's Note: If you're at all interested in reading the story I mentioned earlier, where Seven had to sustain Captain Janeway, drop me a line and I'll send you the url.


	14. We Need To Talk

**Title:** Scared Straight: We Need To Talk

**Author:** AM Glass

**Copyright:** July 2 nd – July 4, 2006

**Revised:** January 11, 2007

**Rating:** T/M

**Pairing:** Jordan Cavanaugh/Lisa Fromer

**Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note:** This is the thirteenth story in my Scared Straight series, the last one been, "One To Go."

**Special Thanks:** My beta reader, Myra. If it weren't for her, this story would have only been four pages long, that's right, only four pages. She suggested that when I wrote the next part that I might want to consider adding it to this one and to be honest I didn't want to. I thought I'd leave it the way it was and be done with it and I was and I got no closer to writing the next part. If it wasn't for an e-mail I'd received from legaspiweaver I'm not sure when I would have written anything.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Excuse me?" Woody answered as he looked up from his notes.

"Jordan, where is she?"

Woody looked at the blonde coming toward him across the emergency room's waiting area. A vague feeling of déjà vu came over him. He felt as if he should recognize the woman standing, her foot tapping, in front of him. His eye opened wide, "Dr. Fromer?" he hesitantly asked.

"You have a good memory, Detective Hoyt. It must come in handy. Now, can – will you please tell me where Jordan is? They don't have a clue up front."

"She's over there," he gestured behind him. As soon as she took a step, he moved in front of her – blocking her way. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back." Woody could tell she was sizing him up for some reason and it set him on edge.

"Why?" she practically demanded of him as she took another step.

"I'm not sure why you're here..." he began as he efficiently tucked his pen and notebook in his pocket before holding his hand out.

"She called me."

"Who? A patient?"

He could hear her sigh.

"No – _Detective_ Hoyt," she stressed. "Jordan called me."

"Really?" he answered. Surprised by this tidbit of information.

"Yes, we're..." she paused as if looking for the right words. "…Friends and she asked me to come over. Now – can I see her?"

"Yeah. She's in Surgical 3 – but Dr. Fromer," he said as she started walking away.

"Yes," she replied without looking back.

"You'll probably need to leave when her boyfriend shows up – if he does." He watched as she took a breath and turned, hitting him with a smug smile.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked, stepping closer.

"They broke up, so I don't expect we'll be seeing her _boy_friend anytime soon, or at all." She walked away leaving him stunned.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself as he continued to watch Dr. Fromer's progress up the hall until she entered Surgical 3. "And when did they become friends?"

As far as he knew, Jordan hadn't seen Lisa Fromer since the Goodman Case, nearly a year ago. He had admitted to himself that he'd wondered about Jordan and her feelings during the case; how this woman – Lisa Fromer – had brought out Jordan's protective streak.

He knew from experience that only came out when she felt something – what that something was puzzled him. He'd brought it up during the investigation and Jordan bristled – calling him on his own behavior.

Oh, she wasn't the only person to question his sentiments. He'd heard an earful from the Captain, who'd heard it from the Commissioner and so on up the food chain 'til it hit the Mayor.

Apparently the reference he'd made while questioning Dr. Fromer – "Your People" – had, to his embarrassment, been videotaped.

There were fellow members in blue who'd privately agreed with him – which made him sick to his stomach. He had never considered himself homophobic. Was it his fault how he'd been raised: black was black and white was white?

Sure, during his tenure on the force he'd seen many things that challenged that notion, but he didn't want this to taint Jordan.

He knew Max didn't approve of the situation. He had spoken to him after the arrest and wasn't surprised to hear him say that he didn't want to hear about it and as far as he was concerned, his little girl liked men, end of story.

Woody decided he'd give Max a call later. He'd try to get the scoop on not only Jordan's breakup, but also her relationship – no – her _friendship_ with Dr. Lisa.

If anyone would know, surely it had to be Max Cavanaugh.

Perhaps now that this mysterious boyfriend was out of the picture, maybe they could try again. Maybe now was the time to start going to the office more often.

He smiled.

Although it had been nearly a year, he could still remember the kisses they shared. His brow furrowed in concentration. Was she seeing this guy back then? She had told him she had reasons they shouldn't get together.

Was it because of him?

This boyfriend he'd never met?

He couldn't get any information out of the guys at the M.E.'s office.

It was funny though – when he was there last week, Nigel looked at him with a smile on his face and looked as if he were about to say something when Bug pulled him aside.

From the hand gestures they both made and the looks thrown his way he knew something was up.

Maybe Nigel was going to tell him?

But then, why would Bug interfere?

Unless – he knew Jordan wanted to tell him and he was simply keeping Nigel from spilling the beans.

Before he had a chance to continue his train of thought he noticed Dr. Fromer leaving Surgical 3. From what he could observe, she seemed calmer, less frazzled.

"So, the patient's going to make a full recovery?" he joked.

She nodded. "She'll still need to have the stitches removed," she answered. "Tell me, Detective Hoyt – Jordan tells me it was an accident, but she wouldn't tell me how it happened. I'm sure to protect whoever did this. Perhaps you can fill me in?"

His face felt hot. "Someone slipped on a piece of ice on the floor. This person slipped and fell into Jordan, who hit her head on a cabinet."

"Does this person have a name?"

"I can't give out that information. Now, if you'll excuse me – I need to speak with Jordan before she leaves."

"Of course. Would you let her know I'll be waiting?"

"Sure," he replied. He'd have to have a talk with Jordan. Let her know she might want to re-think her friendship with Dr. Fromer. He left her in the waiting room and walked down the hall. "Are you okay?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, why?" Jordan replied.

"I don't know. You seem flushed."

"Oh – nah, I'm good. You didn't happen to see Lisa did you?" She asked looking around him and into the hall.

"She said she'd be waiting..." he gestured behind him as his voice trailed off.

"Woody, what's wrong?"

He stepped up closer and reached out. "That's what I'd like to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't your shade of lipstick Jordan – and even if it was, I don't see how you could kiss yourself," he said as he took a piece of tissue paper and wiped the lipstick off her cheek.

"Lisa, she was worried about me," she said as she grabbed the tissue paper from him.

"So she kissed you?"

"What's the big deal?" Jordan asked as she hopped off the gurney.

"Jordan," Woody sighed. "I'm not sure how long you two have been friends – but, I'd be careful if I were you." He looked down momentarily knowing what he was about to say could damage his chances with her. "The way she acted out there, practically demanding to see you – the kiss," he shook his head. "I think she likes you more than you think. More than just friends."

He didn't want to hurt Jordan – as he looked at her he couldn't read her expression. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Woody – we need to talk."

He may not have known what Jordan was thinking, but he had a feeling about what she wanted to talk to him about when his cell phone rang. "I'm sorry," he shrugged as he answered.

Jordan watched as Woody spoke quickly into the phone.

"Okay, thanks," Woody said as he ended the call. He slipped his phone back into his coat. "Jordan, I've got to go," he said as he started to walk out. "Oh, sorry about the..." he pointed to his forehead.

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe..." he paused momentarily, "Perhaps Dr. Fromer can give you a lift back to the office?" he asked still a bit uneasy about the woman.

Jordan smiled briefly, "I don't think there'll be a problem."

_I didn't think so_, he said to himself. "I really got to run. Talk to you later," he said as he finally left.

"Yeah, later," Jordan whispered. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her jacket and walked out. She smiled when she spotted Lisa at the nurse's station. "So, am I good to go?"

"You'll need to come back to have the stitches removed..." Lisa said returning Jordan's smile when she heard her voice.

"I could always have Nigel or Bug take them out."

"Dr. Cavanaugh, I just need you to sign here and here," a nurse said as she gestured at the discharge papers.

"Sure thing."

"Dr. Stone did go over everything with you, didn't he?"

"Tylenol for pain, ice for the swelling and if I have any problems I'm to come back."

The nurse nodded in agreement. "Okay, here you are."

"Thanks."

Lisa and Jordan walked down the hall towards the exit.

"I didn't see the car, did you leave it at the scene?" Lisa asked.

"No, Nigel said he'd take it back to the office."

"Do you have to go back?"

"Macy told me to take the rest of the day off."

"Good," Lisa nodded in agreement. "So, I saw Detective Hoyt take off in a hurry."

"He got a call," Jordan said as she followed Lisa. "Most likely about a case."

They walked to the car and Jordan waited as Lisa unlocked it before sliding into the passenger seat.

When Lisa closed the driver's side door, she turned and looked at her lover. She hesitatingly reached out and touched Jordan's forehead. "I know you've probably been asked this before and it may sound redundant, but does it hurt?"

"Not right now, I'm sure once the lidocaine wears off I'll feel it." Jordan took Lisa's hand in hers and kissed it. "I'm fine – really," she stressed as she gazed into the worried face of her lover.

Jordan knew that ever since "The Incident" as she privately called the time she was trapped at the office during the storm, Lisa had a deep-seated yearning – a need to know she was all right.

Incidents like this had a way of shaking Lisa.

Jordan could remember with devastating clarity how Lisa reacted when she finally got home that night.

It was at that moment when Lisa clung to her as if her life depended on it that Jordan knew she loved Lisa more than she'd ever loved anyone, not that she wasn't aware of her feelings before.

She knew that she had fallen for the statuesque psychologist long ago, yet in the absolute quiet of Lisa's condo, she had seen what the uncertainty had caused.

Not only to Lisa, but to her father as well when he hugged her good-bye and told her he loved her.

She thought back to the letters she'd written in desperation. In case she didn't make it out alive.

They haunted her... the words she had written, the words she felt she might not be able to say.

She had told her father she loved him very much and that she was proud to be his daughter. To never forget her, for wherever she was, she would always be with him. She had asked him to take care of Lisa for her, to be the rock Jordan knew him to be.

So many things she wanted to make sure he knew. So he wouldn't second-guess himself or the way he raised her.

For Lisa...

It wasn't as easy for her to write. It had taken her some time in coming. It wasn't as if she didn't know what to say, Jordan simply felt awful putting Lisa though this.

Considering the hope of Lisa finally being with someone again after Stephanie, Jordan never wanted to put Lisa in the position of having to be strong in the face of her own agony.

More so, she finally understood what Lisa had meant when she asked her if she'd ever been in love before after identifying Stephanie's body. "... Someone you find out of dumb luck makes your life everything you never thought it would be?"

Now looking into Lisa's eyes – unshed tears making them bright – Jordan leaned forward and kissed her.

Their lips brushed against each other – gently – unhurriedly.

After a few minutes, Jordan pulled away slowly. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Lisa smiled, "I'm fine."

"I love you," Jordan said.

"I know you do. I do, too," Lisa replied, her voice stronger. Taking a deep breath, Lisa felt herself calming down. Seeing Jordan on the gurney, with gauze on her forehead frightened her.

She had spoken to her therapist, one she realized she needed after she found herself practically clinging to Jordan whenever she was around. It was perfectly normal to feel the way she did – but after a month, she decided to talk to someone about it.

Gradually she got better, there were no more night terrors that would leave her sitting upright in bed, her heart pounding beneath her breast, her skin clammy with perspiration and her eyes darting back and forth wondering what had happened.

There were times when she found herself in Jordan's embrace, the brunette holding on, whispering to her it was all right, she was there and that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Lisa wasn't sure if Jordan had any idea how much she needed to feel her touch – her voice – at those times.

Jordan was her anchor – much more than Stephanie ever had been.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lisa put the key in the ignition and started her car. "So, where to?" she asked as she pulled out of the hospital parking.

"How about your place?" Jordan answered.

They had yet to find a place of their own, but they continued to pour over the real estate ads over the weekends. They were determined to find something soon. They both hated having to come home to an empty loft/condo.

"My place it is," Lisa said as she pulled into traffic hoping to make it home before rush hour.

Neither of them saw Woody staring at the car as they left.

The End.


End file.
